Ten again
by Di.M.H
Summary: A poison turns Hagi into a ten year old boy. Now he has to find a way to turn himself back. He might hid who he really is from everyone even Saya. the only ones who know are a college teacher and Solomon. with their help Hagi can find a way to change back
1. Chapter 1, the transformation

**Ten again**

Chapter 1, the transformation

Hagi walked through the city of New York. His body was heavy. He leaned against the wall in an alleyway. The American solders ran passed the alley. He was safe for now. He felt so weak. He couldn't stand for much longer. He fell to the ground. His vision became black. The sound of footsteps heading for him, he couldn't do anything about it. A shadow of a man casted over him. Hagi felt himself being lifted up and carried off. He became to lose feeling in his fingers and soon the rest of his body. There was only one thing crossed his mind. _Saya, _his mind went blink after that. His lack of blood was too much.

Hagi opened his eyes to find himself in a bedroom. He looked around. He didn't recognize it. "Ah, you're awake," said an older gentleman. He looked be to in his early seventies or late sixties. Hagi sat up slowly. "Where am I?" he asked looking around. "Okinawa," said the man. Hagi's heart flipped in his chest. Saya wasn't far. "My name is Dr. Hiro," said the man, "And yours is?" "Hagi," Hagi replied. "I see," said Hiro.

"That's funny, one of my students always talked about a man named Hagi." Hagi looked at him. "I believe her name was Saya Otonashi." Hagi's heart jumped at her name. "You know Saya?" he asked. Hiro looked then smiled. "So, you're the young man that she talks about all the time, eh?" "Please, where is she?" Hagi asked. He had to find her. Hiro shook his head. "I can't just give my students' information out like that to a stranger." "But, am I not a stranger to Saya," said Hagi. His need to be by her side was more powerful than his thirst for blood.

"Don't worry," said Hiro, "I'll take you to her tomorrow." "I need to go now," Hagi demanded. He fell to the floor. Hiro grabbed his shoulder. "Not so fast there, my boy," he said, "You're too weak to go anywhere at the moment." Hagi tried to move but couldn't. "I'm sure whatever your relationship with my student that she won't want to see you like this." He was right. Saya wouldn't like the fact that Hagi was starving himself. "I think that you take it easy now," said Hiro pushing him down onto the bed.

"I'll go get you some food." Hagi's throat went dry and began to burn. He pinned Hiro against the wall. "What?" said Hiro shocked by his sudden strength. Hagi realized what was happening before taking a bit of his neck. "Forgive me," he said pulling away. "So, you're one too, eh?" said Hiro smiling. Hagi looked to him. "I know about Saya being a chiropteran." "How?" Hagi asked. "I caught her drinking from her older brother's neck," said Hiro, "They told me everything and asked to keep it a secret." He smiled. "I kept it a secret, after all she was one of my most brightest students." "Why was she drinking from Kai?" Hagi asked.

"She needed blood and they couldn't get her to the clinic in time so he let her feed off of him." That sounded like Kai Myagusuku. Hagi sighed. Hiro walked over to the small freezer in the corner. He opened it and pulled out a blood pack and tossed it at Hagi. Hagi caught it in midair. "I keep these for when she comes over to help me prepare for the lesson plan," he explained, "She's a very interesting girl." Hagi could agree with that. "You can come to the university with me tomorrow to see her."

Hagi sighed once more before drinking the blood pack. Hiro smiled and walked off. "I have to do some grading," he called from the hall. "You're welcome to walk around if you want." That didn't sound like a bad idea. Hagi had finished his fourth pack when he headed out the door. Okinawa was the same as it was when the last time he was there. It's were clouded with humans walking about. Hagi looked around for a place to practice the cello. He hoped that Saya would hear it and will come to him.

The wind blew his dark hair all over the place. Children were playing catch in a field. He smiled as he remembered when he was ten years old. He and Saya would play all kinds of games. It was Saya who had made his life full of meaning. Saya had saved him from his pain. She was the one who given him hope and dreams of the future. He found a place near the park where Saya would be with her friends. He hoped that she was there and hearing. He pulled out his cello from its case and began to play.

The beautiful melody filled the air. Everyone went about their daily lives not taking any notice of him. He didn't care. All he wanted was Saya to come. "Hey!" a voice cried out. Hagi stopped playing and opened his eyes. A young man with reddish brown hair ran toward him. Hagi recognized the man. "Hey, Hagi," said the man smiling, "Thought that was you." "Kai," said Hagi. "Man, it's been a while hasn't it?" said Kai rubbing the top of his head. Hagi didn't reply. "Same old Hagi," said Kai smiling.

"KAI!" a voice called out. Kai turned to see a girl with shoulder length hair ran toward him. "Hey, Milly," said Kai. The girl stopped in front of Kai. "Hey, where's Saya?" Kai asked looking around. Milly looked over her shoulder. "Crap," she said, "I thought she was right behind me." "You LOST MY SISTER AGAIN?" Kai shouted, "What kind of friend are you?" "Kai, quit shouting will ya!" a girl called out. Hagi's heart flipped in his chest again as he saw the girl running toward them.

The girl had short dark hair and brown eyes. "Hey, Saya," said Kai smiling, "There you are." Saya smiled at her brother. She sidled to a stop. "I thought you were right behind me!" Milly shouted at her friend. "Sorry," said Saya waving her hands in front of her for defense. Kai turned to Hagi smiling. He moved to the side so that Saya could see Hagi sitting there. Saya noticed him. Her jaw dripped to the ground. Milly noticed him too.

"Saya," said Hagi when he saw her standing there. She jumped into his arms. "HAGI!" she cried out with joy. Kai smiled at them. Saya kissed his lips which surprised him. "I missed you," she said after pulling away. "I've missed you too, Saya," Hagi replied. Kai's smile grew wider. Milly was confused. "Kai," she said. Kai looked to her. "Who's the hot guy that Saya knows?" she asked. "An old friend of hers," Kai replied smiling. Saya turned to Milly. "Milly this is Hagi," she said, "Hagi this is my friend Milly."

"Hi," said Milly. Hagi nodded. "You're cute, do you have a girlfriend?" Saya shot her look that was like draggers. Milly realized that Saya likes Hagi. She smiled then turned to Saya. "Why didn't you say that you had a hot boyfriend?" she asked. "Shut up," said Saya brushing. Kai laughed. Saya jabbed him with her elbow. Kai knew that she liked him, no liked wasn't the right word. She was in love with Hagi. Hiro appeared from the distance.

"Oh, Dr. Hiro," said Saya smiling at her teacher. "Hello, Miss Otonashi, Miss West, Mr. Myagusuku," said Hiro. "Hey there doctor," said Kai. "Hi Doc," said Milly. "So, what brings you here?" Kai asked. "I'm just checking on Hagi," said Hiro, "You see I'm the one who found him." "You did?" said Saya smiling while holding onto Hagi's arm. "Thank you so much." She kissed Hagi on the cheek. Kai smiled at them. Hiro laughed.

"So, you're Saya's lover?" Hiro asked Hagi. Saya brushed as the words "Saya's lover" passed through his lips. Kai just laughed harder. Then a loud ban was heard. A man fell to the ground with blood shooting his chest. Kai ran to the man's side. "Hey," he said as the others ran to him. "Are you alright?" Hiro placed two fingers on the man's neck. "He's still breathing," he said pulling away. "Barely." A black van appeared. The passenger in the front seat rolled down the window and pointed his gun out at Saya.

He pulled the trigger. Blood hit Saya's face but not her own. Hagi stood in front of her. He got a good look at the shooter. He knew that Saya wasn't the target but the man on the ground with the bullet hole in his chest cavity. The van zoomed off after it didn't get its target. Saya ran to Hagi's side. "Are you alright?" she asked. The bullet hit the ground as his wound began to close. "I'm fine," he said after the wound had closed Saya sighed with relief. Kai called the hospital. Hiro picked up the bullet with a piece of cloth in his pocket.

"I'll analyze the bullet so that way we what kind of gun it is." "What about the shooter," Milly asked. "I managed to get a look," said Hagi while Saya checked his wound. She knew that a gunshot won't kill him but still she was worried. The man was to the hospital by a man who saw everything. Hagi and the others went with for being a part of the shooting. They gave their stories to the police. Saya sat next to Hagi after giving her side of the story.

Milly looked up at the clock. "I gotta get home," she said, "See you tomorrow." "Okay, see you tomorrow," said Saya. Kai checked his watch. 'We have to go back too, Saya," he said, "Lulu and the twins will be waiting for us." "Yeah, Okay," said Saya. Hiro appeared from the room. "They don't have any suspects yet," he said. "Okay then," said Kai, "Well, we got to now." "See ya later." "See you tomorrow Dr. Hiro," said Saya standing up and bowing to her teacher. Hagi got up and was about to follow Saya out the door until Hiro grabbed his arm. "Hagi," he said, "I was wondering if you would come back to my place for a bit?" Hagi looked to Saya and Kai who were already gone.

He sighed and turned to Hiro. "I just want to discuss some things before you go back to Saya," he replied. Hagi had no choice. This man had helped him when he needed it. The least he could do was give him a moment of his time. Even, though he rather be giving Saya all of his time. He knew that Saya would understand. Kai would too. The two were very understanding. Hiro walked to his car. Hagi followed. He saw Kai and Saya talking in the parking lot waiting for him. Kai was leaning against the van while Saya was standing in front of him.

"Hagi," said Hiro drawing Hagi's attention away from them. "I know that you saw the shooter's face," "You want to know if I recognize the man," said Hagi. Saya looked over at Hagi. She couldn't turn away. Kai smiled at his little sister. Saya had that said loved Hagi to death. Kai could tell that it was no joke. He whispered in her ear. "Go give 'im a big wet kiss if you can't help it." "Shut up Kai!" she shouted. Kai laughed. Hagi had heard everything they said. "It's just that if he saw you looking at him then he'll try to get rid of you," Hiro went on, "All I'm saying is that you need to be careful."

"I know," said Hagi. He knew if they saw that he saw them then they would try and get rid of him. He looked over at Saya. She was yelling at Kai about something he had said. Saya was in danger if he stayed with her. His chevalier indicts told him that he needed to keep her safe while his heart yawned for her. He was torn between his duties as a chevalier and as a lover. Hiro walked to the driver seat of his car. "Just keep an eye out for that black van," was all he said before climbing inside. He drove off. Hagi walked toward Saya and Kai.

They turned to him. "Let's go home," said Kai. Hagi nodded. Saya grabbed his arm. Kai laughed. They climbed into the van. Saya sat next to Hagi. Kai started the van and drove out the parking lot. Hagi looked down at Saya as she placed her head on his shoulder. Kai looked into the rearview mirror. "She's missed you," he said, "She's afraid if she lets you go then she'll lose you again." Hagi knew that but Kai just had to say it. Saya had been holding onto him since they were reunited. Hagi stroked Saya's hair. She smiled as she fell asleep holding his arm. Kai laughed as he watched her fall asleep. "Sweet dreams Saya," he said.

Omoro wasn't any different than it was before. Kai opened the door and stepped in. Hagi came into the restaurant with Saya holding onto his arm. Lulu came zooming down the stairs. "Hey ya Hagi," she said when she saw him. She laughed when she realized that Saya was hanging on him. Two five year old girls came down the stairs. Saya smiled to them. "Hello you two,' she said. The twins smiled to her. "Auntie," they called running to Saya. Saya let go of Hagi's arm and knelt down to the twins.

"Alice, Alex," she said, "I want you two to meet a close friend of mine." She turned to Hagi. "This is Hagi," she said, "Hagi these are my nieces, Alice and Alex," "Hi," said Alice, "Hello," said Alex. Kai smiled. "Julia found a way to prevent Saya from going into habitation," he explained. Hagi looked down at the twins. Alice had blue eyes and Alex had brown eyes. Saya hugged her nieces. "Kai! There you are," "Crap," said Kai. Mao came down the stairs. Saya giggled at her older brother's reaction. "Bust it," she said laughing.

"Why you," said Kai playful swinging his fist at her. Saya dodged his fist and leapt back laughing. Hagi watched the two siblings go at it. Lulu laughed. "They're always doing that," she said. Hagi nodded. Mao grabbed Kai by the ear. "Ow, hey," said Kai, "That hurts." "Well maybe if you wouldn't so busy messing around with your little sister so much then maybe we could get some work done around here!" she shouted. Saya covered her mouth giggling.

The twins giggled. Hagi watched his queen enjoying herself by messing with her older brother. Lulu walked up the stairs. Saya grabbed Hagi's arm as Kai swung his fist at her again. She sticks out her tongue at him. Kai groaned and gave up. Saya always won in the end. Kai rounded his eyes. Mao turned to the twins. "It is time for the little ones to go to bed," said she. The twins groaned. Saya grabbed their hands. "Come on," she said lifting them up into her arms. "Let's go to bed now." "Can you tell us a bedtime story?" they asked. Saya laughed quietly. "Alright," she said walking up the stairs. The twins cheered.

Kai smiled at his sister and her nieces. "It's amazing on how well they listen to their aunt better than anyone else," said Mao. "Yeah," said Kai. He turned to Hagi. "They're always like that," he said, "They clung onto Saya's hips if she let them." "You see how jealous they get will other kids want to hang out with Saya." Hagi nodded taking his word for it. Mao looked at the clock. "We should call it a night too," she said to Kai. Kai looked to the clock. "Yeah, dear," he said, "Night man," he said turning to Hagi. "Good night, Kai," Hagi replied before Kai disappeared up the stairs with Mao ahead of him.

After telling her nieces a bedtime story; Saya climbed into bed herself. Hagi stood at her bed side. "Sorry about that," she said, "They always want more." He didn't mind. As always as her nieces loved her he was fine with it. She pulled back the sheets and crawled into bed. She lied down onto her back. Hagi pulled the covers over her shoulders and under her chin. "Hagi," she said turning to him. Hagi looked at her.

"I'm glad that you're back," she said smiling as she laid her head onto the pillow. "I am glad that you are happy, Saya," he said. She smiled and drifted off to sleep. Hagi watched her sleep. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered. He looked out the window. He saw the black van from earlier appeared from across the street. Two figures dressed in black came out the house across from the street. One turned to the house. Hagi could see a match in his hand. He lighted it and threw it at the window. The building began to burn.

Hagi watched as they climbed into the van and drove off. Then Kai and Mao along with severe others stepped out their homes to the flames. Saya smelled the smoke and jolted up. "What going on?" she asked running toward the window. She saw the house on fire. She gasped in horror. Hagi squeezed his fingers tightly. Saya and Hagi ran out to see if they could help. The fire dement had arrived and saved the family that was living there.

They were the family of the man that had gotten shot earlier. Kai helped the woman with the two boys. The woman thanked him. "You sure you're okay?" Kai asked. "We're fine," said the woman, "Thank you so much." Kai talked to the woman while Mao and Saya tried to calm the two young boys. Lulu tried to keep the twins inside but they managed to get out and ran to their aunt's side. They helped with the two boys. Hagi looked to the house. The image of two figures flashed through Hagi's mind. Little did he know what was lying in door for him and for those around him, especially for him and Saya.

Saya went school with Milly. Kai and Mao took the twins to school. Lulu went to Julia's clinic. Saya had said that Lulu helped Julia out at the clinic. Hagi was alone. He decided to go for a walk. He walked down the streets. He listened to the sounds of the peaceful city of Okinawa. Saya would have loved walking with him. He wished that she was there by his side but he knew that Saya had to go to school. She was a student in a university where Hiro taught. He was her science teacher. Hagi had been grateful to the man for helping him.

If wasn't for Hiro then Hagi wouldn't reunited with his queen so early. Saya was very happy to see him. He was glad that Saya hadn't forgotten him. He didn't know what to do if she forgets him. Hagi tried not to think about that. As he came to the corner; he saw a man holding a suitcase to his chest. Hagi quickly hid around the corner. He looked over his shoulder. A man dressed in black appeared from the darkness. "Did you bring the package?" he asked the man holding the suitcase. The man nodded.

Hagi could tell that he was nervous about something. The man in black held up photos of the other man standing in front of a company building. The man was shaking hands with a drug dealer. "I wonder," said the man black, "How people would want a copy of you making a deal with an illegal drug dealer." "Please," the other begged. This was blackmail. Hagi made a fist. He couldn't let this go any further but this wasn't his business. Saya wouldn't want to see this poor man suffer. Hagi had to do something.

"That's enough, there man," said a voice from behind. Hagi spun around, only to get knocked down onto the ground. He saw another man dressed in black. His long brown hair blew in the wind. The other man in black appeared beside his partner. "Got the cash," he said before noticing Hagi. "What the hell?" he said. "You should be more careful," said his partner. "So, what should we do with him?" the man asked. "Hmmm…" the other man in black looked down at Hagi for a moment.

"We could use that new poison on him," he said rubbing his chin. "But that hasn't been tested yet," said his partner. "Well he'll be the perfect test subject." The man placed the suitcase he was holding down and flipped it open. He grabbed a bottle of light purple liquid. He lifted Hagi's head up by the hair and slipped a pill into his mouth before pouring the liquid into his mouth. Hagi's body shook with the sensation of his body on fire. _I can't move, _he thought as the poison spent into his veins.

_Saya I'm sorry that we can't be together. I love you Saya._


	2. Chapter 2, Hagi's new body

**Ten again**

Chapter 1, the transformation

Hagi walked through the city of New York. His body was heavy. He leaned against the wall in an alleyway. The American solders ran passed the alley. He was safe for now. He felt so weak. He couldn't stand for much longer. He fell to the ground. His vision became black. The sound of footsteps heading for him, he couldn't do anything about it. A shadow of a man casted over him. Hagi felt himself being lifted up and carried off. He became to lose feeling in his fingers and soon the rest of his body. There was only one thing crossed his mind. _Saya, _his mind went blink after that. His lack of blood was too much.

Hagi opened his eyes to find himself in a bedroom. He looked around. He didn't recognize it. "Ah, you're awake," said an older gentleman. He looked be to in his early seventies or late sixties. Hagi sat up slowly. "Where am I?" he asked looking around. "Okinawa," said the man. Hagi's heart flipped in his chest. Saya wasn't far. "My name is Dr. Hiro," said the man, "And yours is?" "Hagi," Hagi replied. "I see," said Hiro.

"That's funny, one of my students always talked about a man named Hagi." Hagi looked at him. "I believe her name was Saya Otonashi." Hagi's heart jumped at her name. "You know Saya?" he asked. Hiro looked then smiled. "So, you're the young man that she talks about all the time, eh?" "Please, where is she?" Hagi asked. He had to find her. Hiro shook his head. "I can't just give my students' information out like that to a stranger." "But, am I not a stranger to Saya," said Hagi. His need to be by her side was more powerful than his thirst for blood.

"Don't worry," said Hiro, "I'll take you to her tomorrow." "I need to go now," Hagi demanded. He fell to the floor. Hiro grabbed his shoulder. "Not so fast there, my boy," he said, "You're too weak to go anywhere at the moment." Hagi tried to move but couldn't. "I'm sure whatever your relationship with my student that she won't want to see you like this." He was right. Saya wouldn't like the fact that Hagi was starving himself. "I think that you take it easy now," said Hiro pushing him down onto the bed.

"I'll go get you some food." Hagi's throat went dry and began to burn. He pinned Hiro against the wall. "What?" said Hiro shocked by his sudden strength. Hagi realized what was happening before taking a bit of his neck. "Forgive me," he said pulling away. "So, you're one too, eh?" said Hiro smiling. Hagi looked to him. "I know about Saya being a chiropteran." "How?" Hagi asked. "I caught her drinking from her older brother's neck," said Hiro, "They told me everything and asked to keep it a secret." He smiled. "I kept it a secret, after all she was one of my most brightest students." "Why was she drinking from Kai?" Hagi asked.

"She needed blood and they couldn't get her to the clinic in time so he let her feed off of him." That sounded like Kai Myagusuku. Hagi sighed. Hiro walked over to the small freezer in the corner. He opened it and pulled out a blood pack and tossed it at Hagi. Hagi caught it in midair. "I keep these for when she comes over to help me prepare for the lesson plan," he explained, "She's a very interesting girl." Hagi could agree with that. "You can come to the university with me tomorrow to see her."

Hagi sighed once more before drinking the blood pack. Hiro smiled and walked off. "I have to do some grading," he called from the hall. "You're welcome to walk around if you want." That didn't sound like a bad idea. Hagi had finished his fourth pack when he headed out the door. Okinawa was the same as it was when the last time he was there. It's were clouded with humans walking about. Hagi looked around for a place to practice the cello. He hoped that Saya would hear it and will come to him.

The wind blew his dark hair all over the place. Children were playing catch in a field. He smiled as he remembered when he was ten years old. He and Saya would play all kinds of games. It was Saya who had made his life full of meaning. Saya had saved him from his pain. She was the one who given him hope and dreams of the future. He found a place near the park where Saya would be with her friends. He hoped that she was there and hearing. He pulled out his cello from its case and began to play.

The beautiful melody filled the air. Everyone went about their daily lives not taking any notice of him. He didn't care. All he wanted was Saya to come. "Hey!" a voice cried out. Hagi stopped playing and opened his eyes. A young man with reddish brown hair ran toward him. Hagi recognized the man. "Hey, Hagi," said the man smiling, "Thought that was you." "Kai," said Hagi. "Man, it's been a while hasn't it?" said Kai rubbing the top of his head. Hagi didn't reply. "Same old Hagi," said Kai smiling.

"KAI!" a voice called out. Kai turned to see a girl with shoulder length hair ran toward him. "Hey, Milly," said Kai. The girl stopped in front of Kai. "Hey, where's Saya?" Kai asked looking around. Milly looked over her shoulder. "Crap," she said, "I thought she was right behind me." "You LOST MY SISTER AGAIN?" Kai shouted, "What kind of friend are you?" "Kai, quit shouting will ya!" a girl called out. Hagi's heart flipped in his chest again as he saw the girl running toward them.

The girl had short dark hair and brown eyes. "Hey, Saya," said Kai smiling, "There you are." Saya smiled at her brother. She sidled to a stop. "I thought you were right behind me!" Milly shouted at her friend. "Sorry," said Saya waving her hands in front of her for defense. Kai turned to Hagi smiling. He moved to the side so that Saya could see Hagi sitting there. Saya noticed him. Her jaw dripped to the ground. Milly noticed him too.

"Saya," said Hagi when he saw her standing there. She jumped into his arms. "HAGI!" she cried out with joy. Kai smiled at them. Saya kissed his lips which surprised him. "I missed you," she said after pulling away. "I've missed you too, Saya," Hagi replied. Kai's smile grew wider. Milly was confused. "Kai," she said. Kai looked to her. "Who's the hot guy that Saya knows?" she asked. "An old friend of hers," Kai replied smiling. Saya turned to Milly. "Milly this is Hagi," she said, "Hagi this is my friend Milly."

"Hi," said Milly. Hagi nodded. "You're cute, do you have a girlfriend?" Saya shot her look that was like draggers. Milly realized that Saya likes Hagi. She smiled then turned to Saya. "Why didn't you say that you had a hot boyfriend?" she asked. "Shut up," said Saya brushing. Kai laughed. Saya jabbed him with her elbow. Kai knew that she liked him, no liked wasn't the right word. She was in love with Hagi. Hiro appeared from the distance.

"Oh, Dr. Hiro," said Saya smiling at her teacher. "Hello, Miss Otonashi, Miss West, Mr. Myagusuku," said Hiro. "Hey there doctor," said Kai. "Hi Doc," said Milly. "So, what brings you here?" Kai asked. "I'm just checking on Hagi," said Hiro, "You see I'm the one who found him." "You did?" said Saya smiling while holding onto Hagi's arm. "Thank you so much." She kissed Hagi on the cheek. Kai smiled at them. Hiro laughed.

"So, you're Saya's lover?" Hiro asked Hagi. Saya brushed as the words "Saya's lover" passed through his lips. Kai just laughed harder. Then a loud ban was heard. A man fell to the ground with blood shooting his chest. Kai ran to the man's side. "Hey," he said as the others ran to him. "Are you alright?" Hiro placed two fingers on the man's neck. "He's still breathing," he said pulling away. "Barely." A black van appeared. The passenger in the front seat rolled down the window and pointed his gun out at Saya.

He pulled the trigger. Blood hit Saya's face but not her own. Hagi stood in front of her. He got a good look at the shooter. He knew that Saya wasn't the target but the man on the ground with the bullet hole in his chest cavity. The van zoomed off after it didn't get its target. Saya ran to Hagi's side. "Are you alright?" she asked. The bullet hit the ground as his wound began to close. "I'm fine," he said after the wound had closed Saya sighed with relief. Kai called the hospital. Hiro picked up the bullet with a piece of cloth in his pocket.

"I'll analyze the bullet so that way we what kind of gun it is." "What about the shooter," Milly asked. "I managed to get a look," said Hagi while Saya checked his wound. She knew that a gunshot won't kill him but still she was worried. The man was to the hospital by a man who saw everything. Hagi and the others went with for being a part of the shooting. They gave their stories to the police. Saya sat next to Hagi after giving her side of the story.

Milly looked up at the clock. "I gotta get home," she said, "See you tomorrow." "Okay, see you tomorrow," said Saya. Kai checked his watch. 'We have to go back too, Saya," he said, "Lulu and the twins will be waiting for us." "Yeah, Okay," said Saya. Hiro appeared from the room. "They don't have any suspects yet," he said. "Okay then," said Kai, "Well, we got to now." "See ya later." "See you tomorrow Dr. Hiro," said Saya standing up and bowing to her teacher. Hagi got up and was about to follow Saya out the door until Hiro grabbed his arm. "Hagi," he said, "I was wondering if you would come back to my place for a bit?" Hagi looked to Saya and Kai who were already gone.

He sighed and turned to Hiro. "I just want to discuss some things before you go back to Saya," he replied. Hagi had no choice. This man had helped him when he needed it. The least he could do was give him a moment of his time. Even, though he rather be giving Saya all of his time. He knew that Saya would understand. Kai would too. The two were very understanding. Hiro walked to his car. Hagi followed. He saw Kai and Saya talking in the parking lot waiting for him. Kai was leaning against the van while Saya was standing in front of him.

"Hagi," said Hiro drawing Hagi's attention away from them. "I know that you saw the shooter's face," "You want to know if I recognize the man," said Hagi. Saya looked over at Hagi. She couldn't turn away. Kai smiled at his little sister. Saya had that said loved Hagi to death. Kai could tell that it was no joke. He whispered in her ear. "Go give 'im a big wet kiss if you can't help it." "Shut up Kai!" she shouted. Kai laughed. Hagi had heard everything they said. "It's just that if he saw you looking at him then he'll try to get rid of you," Hiro went on, "All I'm saying is that you need to be careful."

"I know," said Hagi. He knew if they saw that he saw them then they would try and get rid of him. He looked over at Saya. She was yelling at Kai about something he had said. Saya was in danger if he stayed with her. His chevalier indicts told him that he needed to keep her safe while his heart yawned for her. He was torn between his duties as a chevalier and as a lover. Hiro walked to the driver seat of his car. "Just keep an eye out for that black van," was all he said before climbing inside. He drove off. Hagi walked toward Saya and Kai.

They turned to him. "Let's go home," said Kai. Hagi nodded. Saya grabbed his arm. Kai laughed. They climbed into the van. Saya sat next to Hagi. Kai started the van and drove out the parking lot. Hagi looked down at Saya as she placed her head on his shoulder. Kai looked into the rearview mirror. "She's missed you," he said, "She's afraid if she lets you go then she'll lose you again." Hagi knew that but Kai just had to say it. Saya had been holding onto him since they were reunited. Hagi stroked Saya's hair. She smiled as she fell asleep holding his arm. Kai laughed as he watched her fall asleep. "Sweet dreams Saya," he said.

Omoro wasn't any different than it was before. Kai opened the door and stepped in. Hagi came into the restaurant with Saya holding onto his arm. Lulu came zooming down the stairs. "Hey ya Hagi," she said when she saw him. She laughed when she realized that Saya was hanging on him. Two five year old girls came down the stairs. Saya smiled to them. "Hello you two,' she said. The twins smiled to her. "Auntie," they called running to Saya. Saya let go of Hagi's arm and knelt down to the twins.

"Alice, Alex," she said, "I want you two to meet a close friend of mine." She turned to Hagi. "This is Hagi," she said, "Hagi these are my nieces, Alice and Alex," "Hi," said Alice, "Hello," said Alex. Kai smiled. "Julia found a way to prevent Saya from going into habitation," he explained. Hagi looked down at the twins. Alice had blue eyes and Alex had brown eyes. Saya hugged her nieces. "Kai! There you are," "Crap," said Kai. Mao came down the stairs. Saya giggled at her older brother's reaction. "Bust it," she said laughing.

"Why you," said Kai playful swinging his fist at her. Saya dodged his fist and leapt back laughing. Hagi watched the two siblings go at it. Lulu laughed. "They're always doing that," she said. Hagi nodded. Mao grabbed Kai by the ear. "Ow, hey," said Kai, "That hurts." "Well maybe if you wouldn't so busy messing around with your little sister so much then maybe we could get some work done around here!" she shouted. Saya covered her mouth giggling.

The twins giggled. Hagi watched his queen enjoying herself by messing with her older brother. Lulu walked up the stairs. Saya grabbed Hagi's arm as Kai swung his fist at her again. She sticks out her tongue at him. Kai groaned and gave up. Saya always won in the end. Kai rounded his eyes. Mao turned to the twins. "It is time for the little ones to go to bed," said she. The twins groaned. Saya grabbed their hands. "Come on," she said lifting them up into her arms. "Let's go to bed now." "Can you tell us a bedtime story?" they asked. Saya laughed quietly. "Alright," she said walking up the stairs. The twins cheered.

Kai smiled at his sister and her nieces. "It's amazing on how well they listen to their aunt better than anyone else," said Mao. "Yeah," said Kai. He turned to Hagi. "They're always like that," he said, "They clung onto Saya's hips if she let them." "You see how jealous they get will other kids want to hang out with Saya." Hagi nodded taking his word for it. Mao looked at the clock. "We should call it a night too," she said to Kai. Kai looked to the clock. "Yeah, dear," he said, "Night man," he said turning to Hagi. "Good night, Kai," Hagi replied before Kai disappeared up the stairs with Mao ahead of him.

After telling her nieces a bedtime story; Saya climbed into bed herself. Hagi stood at her bed side. "Sorry about that," she said, "They always want more." He didn't mind. As always as her nieces loved her he was fine with it. She pulled back the sheets and crawled into bed. She lied down onto her back. Hagi pulled the covers over her shoulders and under her chin. "Hagi," she said turning to him. Hagi looked at her.

"I'm glad that you're back," she said smiling as she laid her head onto the pillow. "I am glad that you are happy, Saya," he said. She smiled and drifted off to sleep. Hagi watched her sleep. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered. He looked out the window. He saw the black van from earlier appeared from across the street. Two figures dressed in black came out the house across from the street. One turned to the house. Hagi could see a match in his hand. He lighted it and threw it at the window. The building began to burn.

Hagi watched as they climbed into the van and drove off. Then Kai and Mao along with severe others stepped out their homes to the flames. Saya smelled the smoke and jolted up. "What going on?" she asked running toward the window. She saw the house on fire. She gasped in horror. Hagi squeezed his fingers tightly. Saya and Hagi ran out to see if they could help. The fire dement had arrived and saved the family that was living there.

They were the family of the man that had gotten shot earlier. Kai helped the woman with the two boys. The woman thanked him. "You sure you're okay?" Kai asked. "We're fine," said the woman, "Thank you so much." Kai talked to the woman while Mao and Saya tried to calm the two young boys. Lulu tried to keep the twins inside but they managed to get out and ran to their aunt's side. They helped with the two boys. Hagi looked to the house. The image of two figures flashed through Hagi's mind. Little did he know what was lying in door for him and for those around him, especially for him and Saya.

Saya went school with Milly. Kai and Mao took the twins to school. Lulu went to Julia's clinic. Saya had said that Lulu helped Julia out at the clinic. Hagi was alone. He decided to go for a walk. He walked down the streets. He listened to the sounds of the peaceful city of Okinawa. Saya would have loved walking with him. He wished that she was there by his side but he knew that Saya had to go to school. She was a student in a university where Hiro taught. He was her science teacher. Hagi had been grateful to the man for helping him.

If wasn't for Hiro then Hagi wouldn't reunited with his queen so early. Saya was very happy to see him. He was glad that Saya hadn't forgotten him. He didn't know what to do if she forgets him. Hagi tried not to think about that. As he came to the corner; he saw a man holding a suitcase to his chest. Hagi quickly hid around the corner. He looked over his shoulder. A man dressed in black appeared from the darkness. "Did you bring the package?" he asked the man holding the suitcase. The man nodded.

Hagi could tell that he was nervous about something. The man in black held up photos of the other man standing in front of a company building. The man was shaking hands with a drug dealer. "I wonder," said the man black, "How people would want a copy of you making a deal with an illegal drug dealer." "Please," the other begged. This was blackmail. Hagi made a fist. He couldn't let this go any further but this wasn't his business. Saya wouldn't want to see this poor man suffer. Hagi had to do something.

"That's enough, there man," said a voice from behind. Hagi spun around, only to get knocked down onto the ground. He saw another man dressed in black. His long brown hair blew in the wind. The other man in black appeared beside his partner. "Got the cash," he said before noticing Hagi. "What the hell?" he said. "You should be more careful," said his partner. "So, what should we do with him?" the man asked. "Hmmm…" the other man in black looked down at Hagi for a moment.

"We could use that new poison on him," he said rubbing his chin. "But that hasn't been tested yet," said his partner. "Well he'll be the perfect test subject." The man placed the suitcase he was holding down and flipped it open. He grabbed a bottle of light purple liquid. He lifted Hagi's head up by the hair and slipped a pill into his mouth before pouring the liquid into his mouth. Hagi's body shook with the sensation of his body on fire. _I can't move, _he thought as the poison spent into his veins.

_Saya I'm sorry that we can't be together. I love you Saya._

Chapter 2, Hagi's new body

Hagi opened his eyes and found himself lying on the ground. The sun had set and the night sky awaited him with the stars. _I'm alive, _he thought as he sat up. Then two cops appeared before him. One shined his flashlight on him. "You are alright little boy?" he asked. _Little boy? _Hagi thought wondering who he was talking to. He looked around but couldn't find a boy anywhere. "I have a kid here," said the other cop. Hagi realized that they were talking about him. _Not a boy, _he thought.

The cops had their backs turned. Hagi got up and walked away. He walked through the city. _Why were they calling me a boy? _He thought as he walked down the sidewalk. The last thing he remembered was the two men in black standing over him. He had no idea what they had done to him but once again his chevalier powers came in handily. "I should be getting back," he said, "Saya will be worried." Then he realized that his voice was different. "What?" he said, "Why does my voice sound like a kid?"

He looked into a store window. He jumped back at what he saw. He was staring at a boy about ten years old. "What happened to me?" he said. He looked just like how he did when he was ten. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Maybe I'm dreaming," he said, "Yeah I'm still out cold and I'll wake up to Saya's voice soon." But that wasn't the case. Hagi continued walking. "How am I going to explain this to Saya?" he asked himself. Then he came to Hiro's house. He heard a loud boom coming from the house.

He ran toward the house. He saw Hiro climbing out of the smoke. "Dr. Hiro," said Hagi running to him. "Do I know you?" Hiro asked when he saw the boy. "It's me, Hagi," Hagi said, "Nice try, kid," said Hiro. "No it's me, Hagi, really, I can prove it. You find me in New York and bring me here to Okinawa. You are a teacher at a University and Saya Otonashi is one of your students and is my lover." "Huh?" said Hiro, "That's some fantasy you have there," "It's not a fantasy," said Hagi. He thought for a moment. How could he get Hiro to see that it was really him? Then the idea came to him.

"You told me that you saw Saya drink from Kai Myagusuku," he said. "Whoa?" said Hiro shouted, "I haven't told anybody but Hagi that." Then Hiro realized that it was Hagi. "What happened to you, my boy?" he asked. Hagi told him about the men in black. "Sorry if my grandson's clothes aren't to your liking," Hiro called out. Hagi came out dressed in white shorts, black t-shirt with a white shirt over it. "As long as it fits," he said, "It's fine to me." Hiro grabbed Hagi's shoulders. "Listen to me, Hagi," he said, "If those men find out that you're still alive then everyone you know will be in danger."

Hagi knew that much was true. "You not tell anyone, especially, Saya," he said. "I know," said Hagi. He turned his head. "I know that it might tough but you have to prevent Saya from finding out." Hagi didn't say anything. "Well," said Hiro but before he could continue there was a knock on the door. Hiro walked to the door and opened it. Hagi saw Saya standing there in the doorway. "Saya," he whispered. She looked worried about something. "Dr. Hiro," she said in a panic. "Have you seen Hagi anywhere?"

She was looking for him? Hagi never knew just how important he was to Saya until now. She looked like she was about to cry. "No I haven't," Hiro replied quickly. Hagi wished he was his normal self to comfort Saya. He leaned forward knocking a lamp over. Saya looked over Hiro's shoulder. "Crap," said Hagi. He looked and saw Saya standing over him. "Hi there little boy," she said smiling at him the way she always smiled at children.

"Who are you?" she asked. Hagi had to come up with something and fast. He leaned against a book shelf and noticed an author's name. "Kero," he replied quickly. "Kero?" said Saya smiling. "Kero Cross," said Hagi knowing that she would want a full name. "Well that's a very nice name," she said smiling. "Yes, he's a friend of mine son," said Hiro. "Oh, I see," said Saya, "It's just that…." She looked at Hagi once more. "He looks just like how Hagi did when he was a boy," she said sadly.

Hagi noticed the sadness in her eyes. _Saya, _he thought looking at her. "Say, Saya," said Hiro. Saya turned to him. "I'm very busy so can you take Kero for a while? His parents had a really bad accident and I can't watch him. So can you please…." "What?" said Hagi. Hiro looked at him and pulled him aside. "You never said anything about…." Hiro cut him off. "You want to protect her, right?" Hagi stopped in his tracks. "if they learned of the relationship you and her have then she will be the first person they'll go after."

Hagi looked over at Saya. "I guess you're right," he said. Hiro smiled and turned to Saya. "How about it?" he said. "Well," said Saya, "I'll have to check with Kai." Hiro smiled and pushed Hagi toward her. Saya grabbed his hand and walked out the door. Hagi looked up at Saya as they walked home. "So, why were you looking for that guy Hagi earlier?" Hagi asked. He wasn't sure why she would waste her time looking for him. Saya looked at then smiled sadly. "Because," she said, "He's someone important to me. I guess you can kind of say that I love him so much." _Saya, _he thought looking up at her.

They arrived at Omoro. "I hope Kai is okay with this," she said. She looked down at him smiling. "It will be like having my little brother alive again." Hagi remembered Riku Myagusuku. He was a kind hearted soul and he loved his older brother and sister very much. Saya and Kai were heart broken when he died. Hagi remembered how painful it was for her watching him turn to dust and the look on Kai's face pained her more.

Saya opened the door. "I'm home," she called. The twins came running down the stairs. She smiled and hugged them. Kai, Lulu and Mao came down with David, Julia and Louis. "Hey, sis," said Kai, "Did you find Hagi?" Saya shook her head sadly then held Hagi up to be eye level with Kai. "Kai this is Kero," she said, "He's a son of one of Dr. Hiro's friends." "Nice to meet ya," said Kai smiling to Hagi. "Anyway, his parents were in an accident and Dr. Hiro can't watch him, so asked if we would for a while." Kai rubbed his chin.

He turned to Mao and Lulu. "I don't see why not," said Mao. Lulu nodded. "Alright then," said Kai, "Kero can stay." Saya smiled and grabbed the phone. "I'll call Dr. Hiro and let him know," she said. Kai nodded smiling. Hagi looked up at David who was eyeing him. Julia smiled down at him. "Doesn't' he remind you of Hagi?" said the good doctor. David nodded. Kai nodded too. Hagi hoped they won't onto him. Saya had finished talking to Hiro when she looked at Hagi again.

"Where will he sleep?" Saya asked. "In Riku's room," said Kai. Lulu smiled. "He looks just like Hagi but he doesn't have the long hair like him," she said. Hagi reached to the back of his head and found that she was right. Saya looked sad about something. Hagi's heart sinks to his stomach. "Well," said Kai, "Let's call it a night." They said their goodnight to David, Julia and Louis before turning in for the night. Hagi sat down on his bed.

He looked out the window. "What now?" he asked. He heard something ringing in his pocket. He pulled out white flip phone. He opened it and held it up to his ear. "Hello?" he said. "Hello, my boy," said Hiro. "Dr. Hiro?" said Hagi. "Yes, I put this cell phone in your pocket before you left." "What is it?" Hagi asked. "I need you to come by tomorrow," said Hiro, "I have something for you." "Yeah, Okay," said Hagi, "I'll come by." He hung up the phone.

Hagi came down the stairs the following morning. His eyes landed on a young man with blonde hair. _Solomon, _he thought making a fist. Saya came down and saw the young man. "Great you're here," she groaned. "Now is that the way to treat someone who brought you to clinic?" said Solomon. "I'm surprise that you didn't try anyway," Saya hissed. Hagi tried to keep his anger under control. Solomon shook his head. He saw Hagi standing there. "Who's the kid?" he asked. "Kero," said Saya turning to Hagi.

"Kero?" said Solomon, "Oh well, not the name I would have chosen but hey he's your kid." "He's not my son!" Saya shouted, "He's the son of one of my teacher's friends! I'm just watching him!" "My bad," said Solomon. Hagi tried not to growl at him. Kai came down. He quickly pulled out his gun from his pocket and got in front of his sister. "What the hell are you doing here!" he shouted pointing his gun at Solomon.

"Come on," said Solomon, "Don't be like that Kai." Saya growled. "Why are you here?" she hissed. Solomon got down on one knee and took her hand. "I hope you've thought about my offer to be my bride," he said. Now Hagi's anger was boring over. "I already told you," said Saya pulling her hand away. "I'm in love with Hagi, not you." Hagi watched Solomon's face. Solomon sighed. "And where is your lover anyway?" Saya's face froze. Kai made a fist. "I see," said Solomon, "So, he's not here."

Hagi wanted nothing more than to pierce Solomon's chest at the moment. Solomon shook his head. He threw a blue rose at Saya. She caught it in midair. Solomon headed out the door. Saya squeezed the rose in her hand. Solomon stopped before closing the door. He turned to face Saya. "Let me know when you're done playing this false love game," he said. "It's not false!" Saya shouted, "I love Hagi, there's nothing more to that!" "Is that what you really think?" Solomon asked coldly. Saya froze in her tracks.

"Tell me, is Hagi really the man you want to spend the rest of your life with?" "Saya," said Kai looking over his shoulder to his sister. "If he truly loves you," said Solomon, "Then he would be here by your side." Hagi was ready to pounce at Solomon. "Even so," said Saya who was looking down. Hagi turned to his queen. "Even so, if he's not here….I know how he really feels about us! And unless something came up then he would be here at my side." _Saya, _thought Hagi turning to her. "Saya," said Kai lowering his gun.

"You can say all you want about Hagi," she continued, "But….DON"T SAY IT IN FRONT OF ME!" "Saya?" said Kai turning to her. Hagi stood there not knowing how to react. Solomon sighed sadly and turned away. "If you really are sure that he loves you then don't come crying to me if he doesn't." "Don't worry," Saya replied sharply, "I won't because; Hagi will never hurt me." Hagi was speechless at the moment. Even Kai couldn't speak. Solomon sighed once more and closed the door behind him.

"Saya?" said Kai, "What was that?" "I…" she looked up at him. "I don't know, it's just that I was getting tired of him always saying that the love I have for Hagi isn't real." Hagi tried to hold back his feelings. Saya had filled his heart with hope and desire for her love. His heart beaten faster than ever before, if only Saya knew the way her words made him feels at that very moment. Then he remembered that he should be heading to Hiro's home by now.

He ran to the door. "Kero," Saya called. Hagi froze and turned to her. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I have to meet Dr. Hiro," Hagi replied calmly. Saya couldn't help but notice the look in his eyes. Hagi opened the door and ran out. "Saya?" said Kai. Saya turned to her brother. "Kai," she said, "There's something about Kero that reminds me of Hagi." Kai raised an eyebrow. "Hn?" he said. He turned to the door. "Now that you mention it…He reminds me of Hagi too. I think there's more with Hagi's disappearance and Kero's appearance." Saya nodded. Something was strange about this whole thing. First Hagi vanished then Kero appeared. Little did Saya know that she would find out sooner or later.

"Solomon Goldsmith?" said Hiro turning to Hagi. "Yeah," said Hagi, "That guy has always getting on my nerves since he tried to get Saya to love him. If you ask me; that the whole thing makes me sick." Hiro laughed at the boy's remark toward Solomon. "By the way," said Hagi, "Why did you want to see me for?" Hiro smiled. "Ah," he said, "I'm glad you asked Hagi." He grabbed what looked like a black bowtie. "This is a voice changer," he said, "You can change your voice to anyone in the world." He handed it to Hagi who took it. "Really?" said Hagi looking at the bowtie.

"Yes," said Hiro, "Go ahead give it a shot." Hagi turned the dial on the back. "Say something," said Hiro. "Okay." Said Hagi but the voice that came out was Riku Myagusuku's; Kai and Saya's dead brother. "Hey," he said, "That was Riku's voice." Hiro laughed. Hagi looked at him. There was no way that he would what Riku would sound like; would he? "Yes," said Hiro, "I programmed many voice into it." "So, why give me this?" Hagi asked. "So, you can still keep in touch with your friends and so they wouldn't get suspicious." "So, am I suppose to use this?" said Hagi looking at the bowtie.

Hiro turned around and went back to work. "I'll be making some things to help you catch those guys in black," said Hiro. "Thanks for your help," said Hagi hopping onto the counter beside him. Hiro laughed. "Now I better get to the University," he said after looking at the clock. He grabbed his things and ran toward the door. "You should better getting home, my boy." He called to Hagi. Hagi looked down and headed out the door behind Hiro. He placed the bowtie into his pocket. "See you soon, my boy," said Hiro before taking off.

Hagi nodded and walked off. "Now what am I going to do?" he asked himself walking down the sidewalk. _How long I can keep this from the one I love, _he thought. He looked into the sky. _Saya, _BAM! "AAAHH!" he cried as he fell to the ground. "HEY!" a man cried out, "Watch where you're walkin' kid!" he walked off. Hagi slowly got up rubbing his head. "Jerk," he said as he got up. _I'm becoming more like a child every minute. _He sighed and turned then walked off toward Omoro. _How can this last? _

_Saya I'll try and find a way to turn back to normal so that we can be together. Just like you wanted. _


	3. Chapter 3, blood soaked murder

**Saya: "I wonder what you have for this fanfic"**

**Di.M.H: "You'll find out soon enough." **

**Kai: "You turned Hagi into a Kid?"**

**Di.M.H: (gets mad) "Oh, thanks Kai now you ruined it for everyone!" **

**Saya: (laughs)**

**Hagi: "How did I get myself into this?"**

**Saya: "Oh, Hagi,"**

**Kai: "Greez, man scar us to death why don't ya,"**

**Hagi: "Sorry,"**

**Saya: (giggles)**

**Di.M.H: "On with the story and please review"**

Ten again

Chapter 1, the transformation

Hagi walked through the city of New York. His body was heavy. He leaned against the wall in an alleyway. The American solders ran passed the alley. He was safe for now. He felt so weak. He couldn't stand for much longer. He fell to the ground. His vision became black. The sound of footsteps heading for him, he couldn't do anything about it. A shadow of a man casted over him. Hagi felt himself being lifted up and carried off. He became to lose feeling in his fingers and soon the rest of his body. There was only one thing crossed his mind. _Saya, _his mind went blink after that. His lack of blood was too much.

Hagi opened his eyes to find himself in a bedroom. He looked around. He didn't recognize it. "Ah, you're awake," said an older gentleman. He looked be to in his early seventies or late sixties. Hagi sat up slowly. "Where am I?" he asked looking around. "Okinawa," said the man. Hagi's heart flipped in his chest. Saya wasn't far. "My name is Dr. Hiro," said the man, "And yours is?" "Hagi," Hagi replied. "I see," said Hiro.

"That's funny, one of my students always talked about a man named Hagi." Hagi looked at him. "I believe her name was Saya Otonashi." Hagi's heart jumped at her name. "You know Saya?" he asked. Hiro looked then smiled. "So, you're the young man that she talks about all the time, eh?" "Please, where is she?" Hagi asked. He had to find her. Hiro shook his head. "I can't just give my students' information out like that to a stranger." "But, am I not a stranger to Saya," said Hagi. His need to be by her side was more powerful than his thirst for blood.

"Don't worry," said Hiro, "I'll take you to her tomorrow." "I need to go now," Hagi demanded. He fell to the floor. Hiro grabbed his shoulder. "Not so fast there, my boy," he said, "You're too weak to go anywhere at the moment." Hagi tried to move but couldn't. "I'm sure whatever your relationship with my student that she won't want to see you like this." He was right. Saya wouldn't like the fact that Hagi was starving himself. "I think that you take it easy now," said Hiro pushing him down onto the bed.

"I'll go get you some food." Hagi's throat went dry and began to burn. He pinned Hiro against the wall. "What?" said Hiro shocked by his sudden strength. Hagi realized what was happening before taking a bit of his neck. "Forgive me," he said pulling away. "So, you're one too, eh?" said Hiro smiling. Hagi looked to him. "I know about Saya being a chiropteran." "How?" Hagi asked. "I caught her drinking from her older brother's neck," said Hiro, "They told me everything and asked to keep it a secret." He smiled. "I kept it a secret, after all she was one of my most brightest students." "Why was she drinking from Kai?" Hagi asked.

"She needed blood and they couldn't get her to the clinic in time so he let her feed off of him." That sounded like Kai Myagusuku. Hagi sighed. Hiro walked over to the small freezer in the corner. He opened it and pulled out a blood pack and tossed it at Hagi. Hagi caught it in midair. "I keep these for when she comes over to help me prepare for the lesson plan," he explained, "She's a very interesting girl." Hagi could agree with that. "You can come to the university with me tomorrow to see her."

Hagi sighed once more before drinking the blood pack. Hiro smiled and walked off. "I have to do some grading," he called from the hall. "You're welcome to walk around if you want." That didn't sound like a bad idea. Hagi had finished his fourth pack when he headed out the door. Okinawa was the same as it was when the last time he was there. It's were clouded with humans walking about. Hagi looked around for a place to practice the cello. He hoped that Saya would hear it and will come to him.

The wind blew his dark hair all over the place. Children were playing catch in a field. He smiled as he remembered when he was ten years old. He and Saya would play all kinds of games. It was Saya who had made his life full of meaning. Saya had saved him from his pain. She was the one who given him hope and dreams of the future. He found a place near the park where Saya would be with her friends. He hoped that she was there and hearing. He pulled out his cello from its case and began to play.

The beautiful melody filled the air. Everyone went about their daily lives not taking any notice of him. He didn't care. All he wanted was Saya to come. "Hey!" a voice cried out. Hagi stopped playing and opened his eyes. A young man with reddish brown hair ran toward him. Hagi recognized the man. "Hey, Hagi," said the man smiling, "Thought that was you." "Kai," said Hagi. "Man, it's been a while hasn't it?" said Kai rubbing the top of his head. Hagi didn't reply. "Same old Hagi," said Kai smiling.

"KAI!" a voice called out. Kai turned to see a girl with shoulder length hair ran toward him. "Hey, Milly," said Kai. The girl stopped in front of Kai. "Hey, where's Saya?" Kai asked looking around. Milly looked over her shoulder. "Crap," she said, "I thought she was right behind me." "You LOST MY SISTER AGAIN?" Kai shouted, "What kind of friend are you?" "Kai, quit shouting will ya!" a girl called out. Hagi's heart flipped in his chest again as he saw the girl running toward them.

The girl had short dark hair and brown eyes. "Hey, Saya," said Kai smiling, "There you are." Saya smiled at her brother. She sidled to a stop. "I thought you were right behind me!" Milly shouted at her friend. "Sorry," said Saya waving her hands in front of her for defense. Kai turned to Hagi smiling. He moved to the side so that Saya could see Hagi sitting there. Saya noticed him. Her jaw dripped to the ground. Milly noticed him too.

"Saya," said Hagi when he saw her standing there. She jumped into his arms. "HAGI!" she cried out with joy. Kai smiled at them. Saya kissed his lips which surprised him. "I missed you," she said after pulling away. "I've missed you too, Saya," Hagi replied. Kai's smile grew wider. Milly was confused. "Kai," she said. Kai looked to her. "Who's the hot guy that Saya knows?" she asked. "An old friend of hers," Kai replied smiling. Saya turned to Milly. "Milly this is Hagi," she said, "Hagi this is my friend Milly."

"Hi," said Milly. Hagi nodded. "You're cute, do you have a girlfriend?" Saya shot her look that was like draggers. Milly realized that Saya likes Hagi. She smiled then turned to Saya. "Why didn't you say that you had a hot boyfriend?" she asked. "Shut up," said Saya brushing. Kai laughed. Saya jabbed him with her elbow. Kai knew that she liked him, no liked wasn't the right word. She was in love with Hagi. Hiro appeared from the distance.

"Oh, Dr. Hiro," said Saya smiling at her teacher. "Hello, Miss Otonashi, Miss West, Mr. Myagusuku," said Hiro. "Hey there doctor," said Kai. "Hi Doc," said Milly. "So, what brings you here?" Kai asked. "I'm just checking on Hagi," said Hiro, "You see I'm the one who found him." "You did?" said Saya smiling while holding onto Hagi's arm. "Thank you so much." She kissed Hagi on the cheek. Kai smiled at them. Hiro laughed.

"So, you're Saya's lover?" Hiro asked Hagi. Saya brushed as the words "Saya's lover" passed through his lips. Kai just laughed harder. Then a loud ban was heard. A man fell to the ground with blood shooting his chest. Kai ran to the man's side. "Hey," he said as the others ran to him. "Are you alright?" Hiro placed two fingers on the man's neck. "He's still breathing," he said pulling away. "Barely." A black van appeared. The passenger in the front seat rolled down the window and pointed his gun out at Saya.

He pulled the trigger. Blood hit Saya's face but not her own. Hagi stood in front of her. He got a good look at the shooter. He knew that Saya wasn't the target but the man on the ground with the bullet hole in his chest cavity. The van zoomed off after it didn't get its target. Saya ran to Hagi's side. "Are you alright?" she asked. The bullet hit the ground as his wound began to close. "I'm fine," he said after the wound had closed Saya sighed with relief. Kai called the hospital. Hiro picked up the bullet with a piece of cloth in his pocket.

"I'll analyze the bullet so that way we what kind of gun it is." "What about the shooter," Milly asked. "I managed to get a look," said Hagi while Saya checked his wound. She knew that a gunshot won't kill him but still she was worried. The man was to the hospital by a man who saw everything. Hagi and the others went with for being a part of the shooting. They gave their stories to the police. Saya sat next to Hagi after giving her side of the story.

Milly looked up at the clock. "I gotta get home," she said, "See you tomorrow." "Okay, see you tomorrow," said Saya. Kai checked his watch. 'We have to go back too, Saya," he said, "Lulu and the twins will be waiting for us." "Yeah, Okay," said Saya. Hiro appeared from the room. "They don't have any suspects yet," he said. "Okay then," said Kai, "Well, we got to now." "See ya later." "See you tomorrow Dr. Hiro," said Saya standing up and bowing to her teacher. Hagi got up and was about to follow Saya out the door until Hiro grabbed his arm. "Hagi," he said, "I was wondering if you would come back to my place for a bit?" Hagi looked to Saya and Kai who were already gone.

He sighed and turned to Hiro. "I just want to discuss some things before you go back to Saya," he replied. Hagi had no choice. This man had helped him when he needed it. The least he could do was give him a moment of his time. Even, though he rather be giving Saya all of his time. He knew that Saya would understand. Kai would too. The two were very understanding. Hiro walked to his car. Hagi followed. He saw Kai and Saya talking in the parking lot waiting for him. Kai was leaning against the van while Saya was standing in front of him.

"Hagi," said Hiro drawing Hagi's attention away from them. "I know that you saw the shooter's face," "You want to know if I recognize the man," said Hagi. Saya looked over at Hagi. She couldn't turn away. Kai smiled at his little sister. Saya had that said loved Hagi to death. Kai could tell that it was no joke. He whispered in her ear. "Go give 'im a big wet kiss if you can't help it." "Shut up Kai!" she shouted. Kai laughed. Hagi had heard everything they said. "It's just that if he saw you looking at him then he'll try to get rid of you," Hiro went on, "All I'm saying is that you need to be careful."

"I know," said Hagi. He knew if they saw that he saw them then they would try and get rid of him. He looked over at Saya. She was yelling at Kai about something he had said. Saya was in danger if he stayed with her. His chevalier indicts told him that he needed to keep her safe while his heart yawned for her. He was torn between his duties as a chevalier and as a lover. Hiro walked to the driver seat of his car. "Just keep an eye out for that black van," was all he said before climbing inside. He drove off. Hagi walked toward Saya and Kai.

They turned to him. "Let's go home," said Kai. Hagi nodded. Saya grabbed his arm. Kai laughed. They climbed into the van. Saya sat next to Hagi. Kai started the van and drove out the parking lot. Hagi looked down at Saya as she placed her head on his shoulder. Kai looked into the rearview mirror. "She's missed you," he said, "She's afraid if she lets you go then she'll lose you again." Hagi knew that but Kai just had to say it. Saya had been holding onto him since they were reunited. Hagi stroked Saya's hair. She smiled as she fell asleep holding his arm. Kai laughed as he watched her fall asleep. "Sweet dreams Saya," he said.

Omoro wasn't any different than it was before. Kai opened the door and stepped in. Hagi came into the restaurant with Saya holding onto his arm. Lulu came zooming down the stairs. "Hey ya Hagi," she said when she saw him. She laughed when she realized that Saya was hanging on him. Two five year old girls came down the stairs. Saya smiled to them. "Hello you two,' she said. The twins smiled to her. "Auntie," they called running to Saya. Saya let go of Hagi's arm and knelt down to the twins.

"Alice, Alex," she said, "I want you two to meet a close friend of mine." She turned to Hagi. "This is Hagi," she said, "Hagi these are my nieces, Alice and Alex," "Hi," said Alice, "Hello," said Alex. Kai smiled. "Julia found a way to prevent Saya from going into habitation," he explained. Hagi looked down at the twins. Alice had blue eyes and Alex had brown eyes. Saya hugged her nieces. "Kai! There you are," "Crap," said Kai. Mao came down the stairs. Saya giggled at her older brother's reaction. "Bust it," she said laughing.

"Why you," said Kai playful swinging his fist at her. Saya dodged his fist and leapt back laughing. Hagi watched the two siblings go at it. Lulu laughed. "They're always doing that," she said. Hagi nodded. Mao grabbed Kai by the ear. "Ow, hey," said Kai, "That hurts." "Well maybe if you wouldn't so busy messing around with your little sister so much then maybe we could get some work done around here!" she shouted. Saya covered her mouth giggling.

The twins giggled. Hagi watched his queen enjoying herself by messing with her older brother. Lulu walked up the stairs. Saya grabbed Hagi's arm as Kai swung his fist at her again. She sticks out her tongue at him. Kai groaned and gave up. Saya always won in the end. Kai rounded his eyes. Mao turned to the twins. "It is time for the little ones to go to bed," said she. The twins groaned. Saya grabbed their hands. "Come on," she said lifting them up into her arms. "Let's go to bed now." "Can you tell us a bedtime story?" they asked. Saya laughed quietly. "Alright," she said walking up the stairs. The twins cheered.

Kai smiled at his sister and her nieces. "It's amazing on how well they listen to their aunt better than anyone else," said Mao. "Yeah," said Kai. He turned to Hagi. "They're always like that," he said, "They clung onto Saya's hips if she let them." "You see how jealous they get will other kids want to hang out with Saya." Hagi nodded taking his word for it. Mao looked at the clock. "We should call it a night too," she said to Kai. Kai looked to the clock. "Yeah, dear," he said, "Night man," he said turning to Hagi. "Good night, Kai," Hagi replied before Kai disappeared up the stairs with Mao ahead of him.

After telling her nieces a bedtime story; Saya climbed into bed herself. Hagi stood at her bed side. "Sorry about that," she said, "They always want more." He didn't mind. As always as her nieces loved her he was fine with it. She pulled back the sheets and crawled into bed. She lied down onto her back. Hagi pulled the covers over her shoulders and under her chin. "Hagi," she said turning to him. Hagi looked at her.

"I'm glad that you're back," she said smiling as she laid her head onto the pillow. "I am glad that you are happy, Saya," he said. She smiled and drifted off to sleep. Hagi watched her sleep. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered. He looked out the window. He saw the black van from earlier appeared from across the street. Two figures dressed in black came out the house across from the street. One turned to the house. Hagi could see a match in his hand. He lighted it and threw it at the window. The building began to burn.

Hagi watched as they climbed into the van and drove off. Then Kai and Mao along with severe others stepped out their homes to the flames. Saya smelled the smoke and jolted up. "What going on?" she asked running toward the window. She saw the house on fire. She gasped in horror. Hagi squeezed his fingers tightly. Saya and Hagi ran out to see if they could help. The fire dement had arrived and saved the family that was living there.

They were the family of the man that had gotten shot earlier. Kai helped the woman with the two boys. The woman thanked him. "You sure you're okay?" Kai asked. "We're fine," said the woman, "Thank you so much." Kai talked to the woman while Mao and Saya tried to calm the two young boys. Lulu tried to keep the twins inside but they managed to get out and ran to their aunt's side. They helped with the two boys. Hagi looked to the house. The image of two figures flashed through Hagi's mind. Little did he know what was lying in door for him and for those around him, especially for him and Saya.

Saya went school with Milly. Kai and Mao took the twins to school. Lulu went to Julia's clinic. Saya had said that Lulu helped Julia out at the clinic. Hagi was alone. He decided to go for a walk. He walked down the streets. He listened to the sounds of the peaceful city of Okinawa. Saya would have loved walking with him. He wished that she was there by his side but he knew that Saya had to go to school. She was a student in a university where Hiro taught. He was her science teacher. Hagi had been grateful to the man for helping him.

If wasn't for Hiro then Hagi wouldn't reunited with his queen so early. Saya was very happy to see him. He was glad that Saya hadn't forgotten him. He didn't know what to do if she forgets him. Hagi tried not to think about that. As he came to the corner; he saw a man holding a suitcase to his chest. Hagi quickly hid around the corner. He looked over his shoulder. A man dressed in black appeared from the darkness. "Did you bring the package?" he asked the man holding the suitcase. The man nodded.

Hagi could tell that he was nervous about something. The man in black held up photos of the other man standing in front of a company building. The man was shaking hands with a drug dealer. "I wonder," said the man black, "How people would want a copy of you making a deal with an illegal drug dealer." "Please," the other begged. This was blackmail. Hagi made a fist. He couldn't let this go any further but this wasn't his business. Saya wouldn't want to see this poor man suffer. Hagi had to do something.

"That's enough, there man," said a voice from behind. Hagi spun around, only to get knocked down onto the ground. He saw another man dressed in black. His long brown hair blew in the wind. The other man in black appeared beside his partner. "Got the cash," he said before noticing Hagi. "What the hell?" he said. "You should be more careful," said his partner. "So, what should we do with him?" the man asked. "Hmmm…" the other man in black looked down at Hagi for a moment.

"We could use that new poison on him," he said rubbing his chin. "But that hasn't been tested yet," said his partner. "Well he'll be the perfect test subject." The man placed the suitcase he was holding down and flipped it open. He grabbed a bottle of light purple liquid. He lifted Hagi's head up by the hair and slipped a pill into his mouth before pouring the liquid into his mouth. Hagi's body shook with the sensation of his body on fire. _I can't move, _he thought as the poison spent into his veins.

_Saya I'm sorry that we can't be together. I love you Saya._

Chapter 2, Hagi's new body

Hagi opened his eyes and found himself lying on the ground. The sun had set and the night sky awaited him with the stars. _I'm alive, _he thought as he sat up. Then two cops appeared before him. One shined his flashlight on him. "You are alright little boy?" he asked. _Little boy? _Hagi thought wondering who he was talking to. He looked around but couldn't find a boy anywhere. "I have a kid here," said the other cop. Hagi realized that they were talking about him. _Not a boy, _he thought.

The cops had their backs turned. Hagi got up and walked away. He walked through the city. _Why were they calling me a boy? _He thought as he walked down the sidewalk. The last thing he remembered was the two men in black standing over him. He had no idea what they had done to him but once again his chevalier powers came in handily. "I should be getting back," he said, "Saya will be worried." Then he realized that his voice was different. "What?" he said, "Why does my voice sound like a kid?"

He looked into a store window. He jumped back at what he saw. He was staring at a boy about ten years old. "What happened to me?" he said. He looked just like how he did when he was ten. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Maybe I'm dreaming," he said, "Yeah I'm still out cold and I'll wake up to Saya's voice soon." But that wasn't the case. Hagi continued walking. "How am I going to explain this to Saya?" he asked himself. Then he came to Hiro's house. He heard a loud boom coming from the house.

He ran toward the house. He saw Hiro climbing out of the smoke. "Dr. Hiro," said Hagi running to him. "Do I know you?" Hiro asked when he saw the boy. "It's me, Hagi," Hagi said, "Nice try, kid," said Hiro. "No it's me, Hagi, really, I can prove it. You find me in New York and bring me here to Okinawa. You are a teacher at a University and Saya Otonashi is one of your students and is my lover." "Huh?" said Hiro, "That's some fantasy you have there," "It's not a fantasy," said Hagi. He thought for a moment. How could he get Hiro to see that it was really him? Then the idea came to him.

"You told me that you saw Saya drink from Kai Myagusuku," he said. "Whoa?" said Hiro shouted, "I haven't told anybody but Hagi that." Then Hiro realized that it was Hagi. "What happened to you, my boy?" he asked. Hagi told him about the men in black. "Sorry if my grandson's clothes aren't to your liking," Hiro called out. Hagi came out dressed in white shorts, black t-shirt with a white shirt over it. "As long as it fits," he said, "It's fine to me." Hiro grabbed Hagi's shoulders. "Listen to me, Hagi," he said, "If those men find out that you're still alive then everyone you know will be in danger."

Hagi knew that much was true. "You not tell anyone, especially, Saya," he said. "I know," said Hagi. He turned his head. "I know that it might tough but you have to prevent Saya from finding out." Hagi didn't say anything. "Well," said Hiro but before he could continue there was a knock on the door. Hiro walked to the door and opened it. Hagi saw Saya standing there in the doorway. "Saya," he whispered. She looked worried about something. "Dr. Hiro," she said in a panic. "Have you seen Hagi anywhere?"

She was looking for him? Hagi never knew just how important he was to Saya until now. She looked like she was about to cry. "No I haven't," Hiro replied quickly. Hagi wished he was his normal self to comfort Saya. He leaned forward knocking a lamp over. Saya looked over Hiro's shoulder. "Crap," said Hagi. He looked and saw Saya standing over him. "Hi there little boy," she said smiling at him the way she always smiled at children.

"Who are you?" she asked. Hagi had to come up with something and fast. He leaned against a book shelf and noticed an author's name. "Kero," he replied quickly. "Kero?" said Saya smiling. "Kero Cross," said Hagi knowing that she would want a full name. "Well that's a very nice name," she said smiling. "Yes, he's a friend of mine son," said Hiro. "Oh, I see," said Saya, "It's just that…." She looked at Hagi once more. "He looks just like how Hagi did when he was a boy," she said sadly.

Hagi noticed the sadness in her eyes. _Saya, _he thought looking at her. "Say, Saya," said Hiro. Saya turned to him. "I'm very busy so can you take Kero for a while? His parents had a really bad accident and I can't watch him. So can you please…." "What?" said Hagi. Hiro looked at him and pulled him aside. "You never said anything about…." Hiro cut him off. "You want to protect her, right?" Hagi stopped in his tracks. "if they learned of the relationship you and her have then she will be the first person they'll go after."

Hagi looked over at Saya. "I guess you're right," he said. Hiro smiled and turned to Saya. "How about it?" he said. "Well," said Saya, "I'll have to check with Kai." Hiro smiled and pushed Hagi toward her. Saya grabbed his hand and walked out the door. Hagi looked up at Saya as they walked home. "So, why were you looking for that guy Hagi earlier?" Hagi asked. He wasn't sure why she would waste her time looking for him. Saya looked at then smiled sadly. "Because," she said, "He's someone important to me. I guess you can kind of say that I love him so much." _Saya, _he thought looking up at her.

They arrived at Omoro. "I hope Kai is okay with this," she said. She looked down at him smiling. "It will be like having my little brother alive again." Hagi remembered Riku Myagusuku. He was a kind hearted soul and he loved his older brother and sister very much. Saya and Kai were heart broken when he died. Hagi remembered how painful it was for her watching him turn to dust and the look on Kai's face pained her more.

Saya opened the door. "I'm home," she called. The twins came running down the stairs. She smiled and hugged them. Kai, Lulu and Mao came down with David, Julia and Louis. "Hey, sis," said Kai, "Did you find Hagi?" Saya shook her head sadly then held Hagi up to be eye level with Kai. "Kai this is Kero," she said, "He's a son of one of Dr. Hiro's friends." "Nice to meet ya," said Kai smiling to Hagi. "Anyway, his parents were in an accident and Dr. Hiro can't watch him, so asked if we would for a while." Kai rubbed his chin.

He turned to Mao and Lulu. "I don't see why not," said Mao. Lulu nodded. "Alright then," said Kai, "Kero can stay." Saya smiled and grabbed the phone. "I'll call Dr. Hiro and let him know," she said. Kai nodded smiling. Hagi looked up at David who was eyeing him. Julia smiled down at him. "Doesn't' he remind you of Hagi?" said the good doctor. David nodded. Kai nodded too. Hagi hoped they won't onto him. Saya had finished talking to Hiro when she looked at Hagi again.

"Where will he sleep?" Saya asked. "In Riku's room," said Kai. Lulu smiled. "He looks just like Hagi but he doesn't have the long hair like him," she said. Hagi reached to the back of his head and found that she was right. Saya looked sad about something. Hagi's heart sinks to his stomach. "Well," said Kai, "Let's call it a night." They said their goodnight to David, Julia and Louis before turning in for the night. Hagi sat down on his bed.

He looked out the window. "What now?" he asked. He heard something ringing in his pocket. He pulled out white flip phone. He opened it and held it up to his ear. "Hello?" he said. "Hello, my boy," said Hiro. "Dr. Hiro?" said Hagi. "Yes, I put this cell phone in your pocket before you left." "What is it?" Hagi asked. "I need you to come by tomorrow," said Hiro, "I have something for you." "Yeah, Okay," said Hagi, "I'll come by." He hung up the phone.

Hagi came down the stairs the following morning. His eyes landed on a young man with blonde hair. _Solomon, _he thought making a fist. Saya came down and saw the young man. "Great you're here," she groaned. "Now is that the way to treat someone who brought you to clinic?" said Solomon. "I'm surprise that you didn't try anyway," Saya hissed. Hagi tried to keep his anger under control. Solomon shook his head. He saw Hagi standing there. "Who's the kid?" he asked. "Kero," said Saya turning to Hagi.

"Kero?" said Solomon, "Oh well, not the name I would have chosen but hey he's your kid." "He's not my son!" Saya shouted, "He's the son of one of my teacher's friends! I'm just watching him!" "My bad," said Solomon. Hagi tried not to growl at him. Kai came down. He quickly pulled out his gun from his pocket and got in front of his sister. "What the hell are you doing here!" he shouted pointing his gun at Solomon.

"Come on," said Solomon, "Don't be like that Kai." Saya growled. "Why are you here?" she hissed. Solomon got down on one knee and took her hand. "I hope you've thought about my offer to be my bride," he said. Now Hagi's anger was boring over. "I already told you," said Saya pulling her hand away. "I'm in love with Hagi, not you." Hagi watched Solomon's face. Solomon sighed. "And where is your lover anyway?" Saya's face froze. Kai made a fist. "I see," said Solomon, "So, he's not here."

Hagi wanted nothing more than to pierce Solomon's chest at the moment. Solomon shook his head. He threw a blue rose at Saya. She caught it in midair. Solomon headed out the door. Saya squeezed the rose in her hand. Solomon stopped before closing the door. He turned to face Saya. "Let me know when you're done playing this false love game," he said. "It's not false!" Saya shouted, "I love Hagi, there's nothing more to that!" "Is that what you really think?" Solomon asked coldly. Saya froze in her tracks.

"Tell me, is Hagi really the man you want to spend the rest of your life with?" "Saya," said Kai looking over his shoulder to his sister. "If he truly loves you," said Solomon, "Then he would be here by your side." Hagi was ready to pounce at Solomon. "Even so," said Saya who was looking down. Hagi turned to his queen. "Even so, if he's not here….I know how he really feels about us! And unless something came up then he would be here at my side." _Saya, _thought Hagi turning to her. "Saya," said Kai lowering his gun.

"You can say all you want about Hagi," she continued, "But….DON"T SAY IT IN FRONT OF ME!" "Saya?" said Kai turning to her. Hagi stood there not knowing how to react. Solomon sighed sadly and turned away. "If you really are sure that he loves you then don't come crying to me if he doesn't." "Don't worry," Saya replied sharply, "I won't because; Hagi will never hurt me." Hagi was speechless at the moment. Even Kai couldn't speak. Solomon sighed once more and closed the door behind him.

"Saya?" said Kai, "What was that?" "I…" she looked up at him. "I don't know, it's just that I was getting tired of him always saying that the love I have for Hagi isn't real." Hagi tried to hold back his feelings. Saya had filled his heart with hope and desire for her love. His heart beaten faster than ever before, if only Saya knew the way her words made him feels at that very moment. Then he remembered that he should be heading to Hiro's home by now.

He ran to the door. "Kero," Saya called. Hagi froze and turned to her. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I have to meet Dr. Hiro," Hagi replied calmly. Saya couldn't help but notice the look in his eyes. Hagi opened the door and ran out. "Saya?" said Kai. Saya turned to her brother. "Kai," she said, "There's something about Kero that reminds me of Hagi." Kai raised an eyebrow. "Hn?" he said. He turned to the door. "Now that you mention it…He reminds me of Hagi too. I think there's more with Hagi's disappearance and Kero's appearance." Saya nodded. Something was strange about this whole thing. First Hagi vanished then Kero appeared. Little did Saya know that she would find out sooner or later.

"Solomon Goldsmith?" said Hiro turning to Hagi. "Yeah," said Hagi, "That guy has always getting on my nerves since he tried to get Saya to love him. If you ask me; that the whole thing makes me sick." Hiro laughed at the boy's remark toward Solomon. "By the way," said Hagi, "Why did you want to see me for?" Hiro smiled. "Ah," he said, "I'm glad you asked Hagi." He grabbed what looked like a black bowtie. "This is a voice changer," he said, "You can change your voice to anyone in the world." He handed it to Hagi who took it. "Really?" said Hagi looking at the bowtie.

"Yes," said Hiro, "Go ahead give it a shot." Hagi turned the dial on the back. "Say something," said Hiro. "Okay." Said Hagi but the voice that came out was Riku Myagusuku's; Kai and Saya's dead brother. "Hey," he said, "That was Riku's voice." Hiro laughed. Hagi looked at him. There was no way that he would what Riku would sound like; would he? "Yes," said Hiro, "I programmed many voice into it." "So, why give me this?" Hagi asked. "So, you can still keep in touch with your friends and so they wouldn't get suspicious." "So, am I suppose to use this?" said Hagi looking at the bowtie.

Hiro turned around and went back to work. "I'll be making some things to help you catch those guys in black," said Hiro. "Thanks for your help," said Hagi hopping onto the counter beside him. Hiro laughed. "Now I better get to the University," he said after looking at the clock. He grabbed his things and ran toward the door. "You should better getting home, my boy." He called to Hagi. Hagi looked down and headed out the door behind Hiro. He placed the bowtie into his pocket. "See you soon, my boy," said Hiro before taking off.

Hagi nodded and walked off. "Now what am I going to do?" he asked himself walking down the sidewalk. _How long I can keep this from the one I love, _he thought. He looked into the sky. _Saya, _BAM! "AAAHH!" he cried as he fell to the ground. "HEY!" a man cried out, "Watch where you're walkin' kid!" he walked off. Hagi slowly got up rubbing his head. "Jerk," he said as he got up. _I'm becoming more like a child every minute. _He sighed and turned then walked off toward Omoro. _How can this last? _

_Saya I'll try and find a way to turn back to normal so that we can be together. Just like you wanted. _

Chapter 3, blood soaked murder

Kai started opening Omoro when Saya and Hagi came down. "Hey Kai," said Saya, "Need any help?" "That would be awesome thanks," said Kai smiling. Hagi jumped onto a chair next to Saya. Kai smiled and laughed. "It looks like Kero follows you like a puppy," he said. Hagi acted as if he did nothing wrong. Saya looked at Hagi and smiled. "Yeah," she said, "He's just like Hagi," she said. Hagi didn't say anything. Kai smiled and went back to his chores. Hagi jumped down from his chair.

Saya watched him head out the door. "Going somewhere?" she asked smiling at him. Hagi's felt his knees go numb at her smile. She always made his knees weak with her smile. He shook his head. "I was just going for a walk," he said trying not to face her. Kai smiled. Hagi opened the door. Saya followed him out the door. Hagi turned to see her there. "I'm going to meet a friend of mine," she said heading the other direction. Hagi nodded. "You want to come?" He looked at her. Saya smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come on," she said. He nodded and let her drag him off. Kai watched them leave with a smile.

Saya and Hagi came to a small diner. "This is where I'm supposed to meet my friend," she said. Hagi didn't say anything. Then they heard a voice call to them. "HEY SAYA!" They spun around to see Milly running toward them. "Milly," said Saya smiling. Milly stopped to catch her breath. "I got a call from my cousin," she said. "Kaori?" said Saya, "How is she?" "She's fine," said Milly. Then she noticed Hagi standing next to her. "Who's the kid?" she asked. "Oh, this?" said Saya looking to Hagi.

"This is Kero," she said, "He's the son of one of Dr. Hiro's friends and I'm just watching him." Milly looked at Hagi. "Hey kid," she said. Hagi nodded. "Not much of a talker is he?" she said to Saya. Saya laughed. "No," she said, "He has barely said a word since I brought him home." "Well, anyway," said Milly, "Let's eat." "Yeah," said Saya smiling. She took Hagi's hand and walked inside to the diner.

Milly grabbed a seat near the door. Saya crocked on her saliva as she saw Solomon sitting at a table in the far corner. Hagi noticed him too. He felt a low growl escape his throat. They sat down across from Milly. "So, how long is the ankle bitter staying with you?" Milly asked. "I don't know," said Saya, "What did I tell you about calling children ankle bitters?" "Whatever," said Milly. Saya rolled her eyes. Hagi remained silent.

He kept looking up at Solomon. He saw a man walk through the door and walked over to the table where Solomon was sitting. Hagi ducked under the table and crept over to Solomon's table. _I have a feel that he's not just here for coffee, _he thought, _I got to figure out what is he up to. _He stopped at a table a few feet away. He could hear everything from there. _Now to figure out why he's really here. _"Well?" said Solomon, "Any word on Hagi?" "No," said the man. "Good," said Solomon, "You just make sure he stays missing. Once Saya realizes that Hagi doesn't love her the way she thinks he does then she'll come to me and become my bride." Hagi made a fist. _Solomon, _a low growl escaped his throat.

"You think that it's a good idea?" the man asked, "I mean that's not fair to the girl." "The only thing that matters is that Saya and I are together. Hagi can just to hell for all I care." _Solomon, you cold heartiness bastard, Saya will never love you if you try something like that. You jerk. _His body felt like it was on fire. _Got to remain calm, if I blow my cover then the men in black will know I'm alive and Saya will pay for it. _

"What are you doing?" said a voice. Hagi turned around to see Saya standing over him. _Saya, _he thought looking up at her. "You should know better than to be playing around here," she said grabbing his arm and dragged him back to the table. She set him down in his seat. "Do me a favor and stay where I can see you," she said. Milly rolled her eyes. "Ya know," she said, "He's just a kid and they never do what they're told to do." Saya shot her a look. Milly kept quiet. "Don't go running off again," she said turning to Hagi.

"I need to keep an eye on you," she said. Hagi nodded without saying a word. "Good," said Saya sitting down next to him. They ordered their meals. Hagi didn't order very much. Saya however ordered the most. Milly laughed at the look on the waiter's face when Saya ordered. Hagi smiled and looked out the window. Severe people came into the diner. Hagi's eyes fell on Solomon who was drinking coffee. He growled low in his throat.

The man that was sitting at Solomon's table got up to go to the bathroom. "Excuse me," he said, "Nartual calls." "Ah, yes it happens to the best of us," said Solomon smiling. "Do hurry back; we have a lot of business to discuss." "Will do," said the man before making his way to the restroom. Hagi ducked down underneath the table and climbed out from under it. "Where are you going?" Saya asked. Hagi turned to face her. "I have to use the restroom," he said. "Okay," said Saya, "Just take your time."

_Believe me, it won't be long, _he thought walking into the bathroom. He peered into the room to find it was empty. Not a soul in sight. He looked around. Then the smell hit his nose. He ran toward one of the shawls. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't move. He jumped up onto the top of the shawl. He grabbed a hold of the shawl and pulled himself up. "HUH?" he gasped as he saw a dead body lying in front of the door. _He's dead, _he thought.

The police arrived on the scene moments later. The officer in charge approached the cloud. "Do we have any witnesses?" he asked. Hagi stepped forward. The officer noticed him come forward. "You kid?" he asked. Hagi nodded. "I see," said the officer. Saya placed a hand on Hag's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm supposed to be the one watching him." "That's fine," said the officer, "I'm officer Atbara," he said "I'm Saya and this is Kero." "Nice to meet you both," said Atbara. He turned to Hagi. "So, Kero, you want to tell me what you saw." "I didn't see the murder take place," said Hagi, "I just came into the restroom to wash my face when I noticed the blood."

"I see," said Atbara, "What time did you go into the restroom?" "Five-thirty exactly," Hagi replied calmly "I see," said Atbara. He turned to Saya. "Is that right?" "I think so," she said, "I wasn't watching the time." Atbara nodded. "Chief," said an officer coming out of the washroom. "We got identification on the body." "What we got?" asked Atbara. The officer held up a clipboard. "The victim's name is William James Junín," said the officer. "The business man?" said Atbara in shock. The officer nodded.

"Why was a big man like that here?" "I can answer that," said Solomon stepping forward. They turned to him. Hagi growled at Solomon. "Solomon Goldsmith?" said Atbara, "What is a business man? Like you doing here?" Saya rolled her eyes. "I was having lunch with William," Solomon explained, "We were discussing some business terms when he had use the restroom and that's when this little guy went in." _you're pinning the murder on me, _thought Hagi with an annoyed look on his face. "How dare you," said Saya.

"Blaming a child for this." "I wasn't blaming him, Saya," said Solomon, "I'm just saying he went to the bathroom the same time as the victim." Saya growled at him. Hagi remembered something. He ran into the restroom when no one was looking. He pushed the door open to the shawl. He looked around for something. _If I remember correctly there was something strange about the body. _He got down onto his hands and knees.

He noticed the way the blood was stained on the floor. _This doesn't make since, _he thought looking at the blood. _Why was the body lying on its side when the blood looked like it was from the front? _"Kero," said Saya grabbing him by the coaler of his shirt. "I can't turn my back on you for one second, can I?" Hagi looked at the blood stain. "That's something a child shouldn't be around," said Solomon, "I thought you were better than that?" "Shut up," said Saya, "He's not like the twins who stay by my side all the time."

_ Yeah I'm your chevalier, _Hagi thought to himself. Solomon grabbed him by the coaler of his shirt. "Hmmm," he said, "You know for a ten year old, you're pretty interesting." "What did I do?" said Hagi trying to act like a child. Solomon chuckled and threw him at Saya's arms. "Solomon," Saya growled, "That's no way to treat a child!" she scolded him. Saya gentle placed Hagi down at her. Hagi saw something shining.

_What's that? _He got down on his hands and knees. He reached out and pulled it back _it looks like a knife, stained with blood but why would the murderer would leave the weapon behind? _He stood up and looked around the room. _The murderer has to be in the diner but the question is who? _He placed his hand on his chin. Normally, he wouldn't get involved with something like this but if the murderer was still in the diner then everyone was in danger even Saya. Hagi had to figure out who the murderer was before it stroke again. He couldn't afford to lose any time. Saya was in danger.

_If that's the case then I have to protect Saya from the murderer at all cost. _Milly stepped into the restroom with officer Atbara. "No one isn't supposed to be in here," said officer Atbara. "I'm sorry," said Saya, "I had to get Kero. He came running in here." Hagi placed the knife in Atbara's hand. "Huh?" said Atbara, "What's this? Kid?" lucky for him Hagi had it in a piece of cloth from his pocket. "I found that in the shawl," he said pointing to where he found it. "Nice work, kid," said Atbara. Hagi remained calm.

Saya watched his expression. The image of an older Hagi appeared in her head. _He's just like…..Hagi, _she thought looking at him. Solomon noticed it too. Hagi stood between Saya and Solomon. He walked toward the sink when something caught his eye. He knelt down and picked up a pearl from the floor. _A pearl? _The question passed through him like lightening. He remembered seeing this kind of pearl before. He stood up and placed it in his pocket. He noticed a pearl necklace in a bag that one of the officers was holding.

He held up the pearl in his hand and compared it to the pearls in the bag. It was a match! Now to find out who did it? Saya had her back to him. Hagi ran to the corner of the restroom and waited. Then he pulled out the bowtie and turned the dial. "Hey Chief," he said in a deep voice. "I think that murder's still somewhere." That got everyone attention. He placed the bowtie back into his pocket and popped out from the corner. "The officer wanted me to give this you," he said acting innocence as he could. Atbara took the pearl from him.

"Where did that come from?" he asked. "I don't know," said Hagi, "But the officer behind the corner wanted me to give you that pearl." "Was there anything else?" Atbara asked. "Yeah," said Hagi, "He also says that the pearl looks the same as the ones in the bag." Atbara looked to the bag. "By god, he's right!" he said. "You're going to trust what a kid says?" said Solomon stepping forward. "They boy's been right on the dot at the whole thing," said Atbara, "He might be the youngest deceptive I've ever met or he's just lucky."

"I'm not a deceptive," said Hagi, "I'm only ten." Saya smiled at him. "I think he will be a great deceptive someday," she said. _I'm not trying to be a deceptive. I'm trying to protect you. _Solomon rolled his eyes. Hagi noticed a woman standing he door way. She had a look on her face that smelled of guilt. Hagi zeroed in on her face. Saya saw his face. "Kero?" she said. Hagi looked up at her. "Is anything wrong?" she asked. "No," he replied, "Every things fine." The woman turned and walked away. _She's acting like nor\mal happened._

He sneaked pass the officers. The woman didn't seem to notice him. _I have a feeling that I'm getting to solve this case. _The woman stopped at a table. She knelt down and pulled out a gun. _What she going to do with that? _The woman looked over her shoulder. Solomon, Milly and Saya stepped out the restroom. "Now where did he go?" said Saya looking around for Hagi. "Don't know," said Milly, "I wasn't watching him." The woman pointed her gun at them. _No Saya! _Hagi turned and was about to shout out but before he could the woman pulled the trigger. The bullet traveled through the air like the wind.

Blood flew through the air. Hagi fell down the floor. "KERO!" Saya shouted running to his side. The woman bit her lip. "Kero," said Saya as she got down to her knees at his side. _At least I was able to protect Saya. _"Are you alright?' Solomon asked pulling him up onto his lap. Milly's eyes widen so did Saya and Solomon's. Hagi's wound was closing. _Good at least my healing powers still works. _

"What the…..?" the words escaped Saya before she could say them. Solomon watched the wound close completely. Hagi slowly sat up. "Take it easy Kero," said Saya placing her hands on his shoulders. He looked up at her face. "Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded. She helped him up to his feet. "I'm fine," he said. He turned to the woman who had hid the gun in her bag. "That woman has a gun," he said pointing to her. Two officers heard him. Atbara had heard him and came running out to his side.

"Get the woman," he demanded. The woman was walking to the door when the two officers grabbed her arms. Saya held Hagi back. Solomon walked over the woman. "So, was that bullet meant for someone or were you just aiming random?" he asked. "It was meant for…!" but her words were cut off by a ringing sound coming from her pocket. Atbara reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. He checked the caller ID. "It can't be!" he gasped. Hagi looked up to the phone. The caller was the victim's own phone.

"How is that possible?" Saya asked turning to Solomon. "It's not," he said, "Someone is using his phone to contact her." Hagi looked to see the victim's phone in a bag that was being held by an officer. It wasn't being used. _Someone's forwarding the call. _The question was who. Hagi looked around. Everyone was on their phones talking or texting. How could they find the right one? The other question was why were this woman shooting people? What was the motive? Saya approached the woman. "Why are you killing people?" she asked.

Hagi noticed that her eyes were glowing red. No one else seemed to notice. The woman looked into Saya's eyes and shook with fear. Hagi knew that a chiropteran could put fear in humans that was a true fact. "The bullet was meant for you," said the woman looking to Solomon. Saya turned to Solomon. "Not surprising really," said Solomon, "Business men are always on someone's hit list." "Yeah, I know that," said Saya, "But what if the same person that killed the victim is out for blood against you." "That could be possible," said Solomon rubbing his chin. "Then you're in danger too," said Milly.

Hagi turned to the woman. "But that damn kid had to get in the way," the woman cried out as she spat at Hagi. Hagi said or did anything. The officers pulled the woman away. "Make sure you get answers," said Atbara. Saya knelt down to Hagi's side. "Are you sure that you're alright?" she asked. "I'm fine," he replied coolly. Saya smiled and then stood up to her feet. Solomon looked down at the boy standing right in front of him. _This kid, _he thought looking down at him. _He took the bullet and then his wound healed. Something off with this kid. _Hagi looked up at Saya. He looked back to the body at was covered by a sheet.

_There's something else too, _Solomon thought, _he's always at Saya's side like a chevalier. The day I met him; he was standing like he was ready to attack with Saya's permission. He only replies to Saya and only listens to Saya. He's just like a chevalier. Could he be….._ Solomon's train of thought was interrupted by the radio that one of the officers carried. "What is it?" Atbara asked. The officer turned to him.

"The woman's name is Sarah Smith," said the officer, "She was hired to kill William James Junín and Solomon Goldsmith." "So, this was planned," said Atbara, "The question who hired the hit?" "We're working on that now," said the officer. "Right," said Atbara, "Keep me post," "Yes sir," the officer replied. Hagi noticed something on the maze of the gun. It looked like a lighter. _That wasn't there before, _he thought. He slowly crept up to the gun. He saw a symbol on the lighter. The symbol was familiar to him.

_That symbol! _The image of the same symbol on the suitcase that one of the men in black was carrying, the suitcase with the poison. _The men in black! So they're to blame for this! So I'm closer to learn more about them! _ His thoughts echoing in his ears, Saya saw the lighter too. "What's that?" she said pointing to the lighter. The officer looked to the lighter. He saw the symbol on the lighter. "Get that the lab!" Atbara ordered. The officer ran out the door. "I wondering if this is caused by the same people that had been killing people all over town?" said Milly looking to Saya. Saya wondered the same thing too.

Hagi knew the answer to that. He was one step closer to getting his body back. The question is how long? Saya would soon learn more about this mysterious child. Solomon was getting very suspicious of the boy. How long could Hagi keep his secret? No one knew what the future. For Saya and Hagi it was only the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4, Hagi's first day of school

**Saya: "I wonder what you have for this fanfic"**

**Di.M.H: "You'll find out soon enough." **

**Kai: "You turned Hagi into a Kid?"**

**Di.M.H: (gets mad) "Oh, thanks Kai now you ruined it for everyone!" **

**Saya: (laughs)**

**Hagi: "How did I get myself into this?"**

**Saya: "Oh, Hagi,"**

**Kai: "Greez, man scar us to death why don't ya,"**

**Hagi: "Sorry,"**

**Saya: (giggles)**

**Di.M.H: "On with the story and please review"**

Ten again

Chapter 1, the transformation

Hagi walked through the city of New York. His body was heavy. He leaned against the wall in an alleyway. The American solders ran passed the alley. He was safe for now. He felt so weak. He couldn't stand for much longer. He fell to the ground. His vision became black. The sound of footsteps heading for him, he couldn't do anything about it. A shadow of a man casted over him. Hagi felt himself being lifted up and carried off. He became to lose feeling in his fingers and soon the rest of his body. There was only one thing crossed his mind. _Saya, _his mind went blink after that. His lack of blood was too much.

Hagi opened his eyes to find himself in a bedroom. He looked around. He didn't recognize it. "Ah, you're awake," said an older gentleman. He looked be to in his early seventies or late sixties. Hagi sat up slowly. "Where am I?" he asked looking around. "Okinawa," said the man. Hagi's heart flipped in his chest. Saya wasn't far. "My name is Dr. Hiro," said the man, "And yours is?" "Hagi," Hagi replied. "I see," said Hiro.

"That's funny, one of my students always talked about a man named Hagi." Hagi looked at him. "I believe her name was Saya Otonashi." Hagi's heart jumped at her name. "You know Saya?" he asked. Hiro looked then smiled. "So, you're the young man that she talks about all the time, eh?" "Please, where is she?" Hagi asked. He had to find her. Hiro shook his head. "I can't just give my students' information out like that to a stranger." "But, am I not a stranger to Saya," said Hagi. His need to be by her side was more powerful than his thirst for blood.

"Don't worry," said Hiro, "I'll take you to her tomorrow." "I need to go now," Hagi demanded. He fell to the floor. Hiro grabbed his shoulder. "Not so fast there, my boy," he said, "You're too weak to go anywhere at the moment." Hagi tried to move but couldn't. "I'm sure whatever your relationship with my student that she won't want to see you like this." He was right. Saya wouldn't like the fact that Hagi was starving himself. "I think that you take it easy now," said Hiro pushing him down onto the bed.

"I'll go get you some food." Hagi's throat went dry and began to burn. He pinned Hiro against the wall. "What?" said Hiro shocked by his sudden strength. Hagi realized what was happening before taking a bit of his neck. "Forgive me," he said pulling away. "So, you're one too, eh?" said Hiro smiling. Hagi looked to him. "I know about Saya being a chiropteran." "How?" Hagi asked. "I caught her drinking from her older brother's neck," said Hiro, "They told me everything and asked to keep it a secret." He smiled. "I kept it a secret, after all she was one of my most brightest students." "Why was she drinking from Kai?" Hagi asked.

"She needed blood and they couldn't get her to the clinic in time so he let her feed off of him." That sounded like Kai Myagusuku. Hagi sighed. Hiro walked over to the small freezer in the corner. He opened it and pulled out a blood pack and tossed it at Hagi. Hagi caught it in midair. "I keep these for when she comes over to help me prepare for the lesson plan," he explained, "She's a very interesting girl." Hagi could agree with that. "You can come to the university with me tomorrow to see her."

Hagi sighed once more before drinking the blood pack. Hiro smiled and walked off. "I have to do some grading," he called from the hall. "You're welcome to walk around if you want." That didn't sound like a bad idea. Hagi had finished his fourth pack when he headed out the door. Okinawa was the same as it was when the last time he was there. It's were clouded with humans walking about. Hagi looked around for a place to practice the cello. He hoped that Saya would hear it and will come to him.

The wind blew his dark hair all over the place. Children were playing catch in a field. He smiled as he remembered when he was ten years old. He and Saya would play all kinds of games. It was Saya who had made his life full of meaning. Saya had saved him from his pain. She was the one who given him hope and dreams of the future. He found a place near the park where Saya would be with her friends. He hoped that she was there and hearing. He pulled out his cello from its case and began to play.

The beautiful melody filled the air. Everyone went about their daily lives not taking any notice of him. He didn't care. All he wanted was Saya to come. "Hey!" a voice cried out. Hagi stopped playing and opened his eyes. A young man with reddish brown hair ran toward him. Hagi recognized the man. "Hey, Hagi," said the man smiling, "Thought that was you." "Kai," said Hagi. "Man, it's been a while hasn't it?" said Kai rubbing the top of his head. Hagi didn't reply. "Same old Hagi," said Kai smiling.

"KAI!" a voice called out. Kai turned to see a girl with shoulder length hair ran toward him. "Hey, Milly," said Kai. The girl stopped in front of Kai. "Hey, where's Saya?" Kai asked looking around. Milly looked over her shoulder. "Crap," she said, "I thought she was right behind me." "You LOST MY SISTER AGAIN?" Kai shouted, "What kind of friend are you?" "Kai, quit shouting will ya!" a girl called out. Hagi's heart flipped in his chest again as he saw the girl running toward them.

The girl had short dark hair and brown eyes. "Hey, Saya," said Kai smiling, "There you are." Saya smiled at her brother. She sidled to a stop. "I thought you were right behind me!" Milly shouted at her friend. "Sorry," said Saya waving her hands in front of her for defense. Kai turned to Hagi smiling. He moved to the side so that Saya could see Hagi sitting there. Saya noticed him. Her jaw dripped to the ground. Milly noticed him too.

"Saya," said Hagi when he saw her standing there. She jumped into his arms. "HAGI!" she cried out with joy. Kai smiled at them. Saya kissed his lips which surprised him. "I missed you," she said after pulling away. "I've missed you too, Saya," Hagi replied. Kai's smile grew wider. Milly was confused. "Kai," she said. Kai looked to her. "Who's the hot guy that Saya knows?" she asked. "An old friend of hers," Kai replied smiling. Saya turned to Milly. "Milly this is Hagi," she said, "Hagi this is my friend Milly."

"Hi," said Milly. Hagi nodded. "You're cute, do you have a girlfriend?" Saya shot her look that was like draggers. Milly realized that Saya likes Hagi. She smiled then turned to Saya. "Why didn't you say that you had a hot boyfriend?" she asked. "Shut up," said Saya brushing. Kai laughed. Saya jabbed him with her elbow. Kai knew that she liked him, no liked wasn't the right word. She was in love with Hagi. Hiro appeared from the distance.

"Oh, Dr. Hiro," said Saya smiling at her teacher. "Hello, Miss Otonashi, Miss West, Mr. Myagusuku," said Hiro. "Hey there doctor," said Kai. "Hi Doc," said Milly. "So, what brings you here?" Kai asked. "I'm just checking on Hagi," said Hiro, "You see I'm the one who found him." "You did?" said Saya smiling while holding onto Hagi's arm. "Thank you so much." She kissed Hagi on the cheek. Kai smiled at them. Hiro laughed.

"So, you're Saya's lover?" Hiro asked Hagi. Saya brushed as the words "Saya's lover" passed through his lips. Kai just laughed harder. Then a loud ban was heard. A man fell to the ground with blood shooting his chest. Kai ran to the man's side. "Hey," he said as the others ran to him. "Are you alright?" Hiro placed two fingers on the man's neck. "He's still breathing," he said pulling away. "Barely." A black van appeared. The passenger in the front seat rolled down the window and pointed his gun out at Saya.

He pulled the trigger. Blood hit Saya's face but not her own. Hagi stood in front of her. He got a good look at the shooter. He knew that Saya wasn't the target but the man on the ground with the bullet hole in his chest cavity. The van zoomed off after it didn't get its target. Saya ran to Hagi's side. "Are you alright?" she asked. The bullet hit the ground as his wound began to close. "I'm fine," he said after the wound had closed Saya sighed with relief. Kai called the hospital. Hiro picked up the bullet with a piece of cloth in his pocket.

"I'll analyze the bullet so that way we what kind of gun it is." "What about the shooter," Milly asked. "I managed to get a look," said Hagi while Saya checked his wound. She knew that a gunshot won't kill him but still she was worried. The man was to the hospital by a man who saw everything. Hagi and the others went with for being a part of the shooting. They gave their stories to the police. Saya sat next to Hagi after giving her side of the story.

Milly looked up at the clock. "I gotta get home," she said, "See you tomorrow." "Okay, see you tomorrow," said Saya. Kai checked his watch. 'We have to go back too, Saya," he said, "Lulu and the twins will be waiting for us." "Yeah, Okay," said Saya. Hiro appeared from the room. "They don't have any suspects yet," he said. "Okay then," said Kai, "Well, we got to now." "See ya later." "See you tomorrow Dr. Hiro," said Saya standing up and bowing to her teacher. Hagi got up and was about to follow Saya out the door until Hiro grabbed his arm. "Hagi," he said, "I was wondering if you would come back to my place for a bit?" Hagi looked to Saya and Kai who were already gone.

He sighed and turned to Hiro. "I just want to discuss some things before you go back to Saya," he replied. Hagi had no choice. This man had helped him when he needed it. The least he could do was give him a moment of his time. Even, though he rather be giving Saya all of his time. He knew that Saya would understand. Kai would too. The two were very understanding. Hiro walked to his car. Hagi followed. He saw Kai and Saya talking in the parking lot waiting for him. Kai was leaning against the van while Saya was standing in front of him.

"Hagi," said Hiro drawing Hagi's attention away from them. "I know that you saw the shooter's face," "You want to know if I recognize the man," said Hagi. Saya looked over at Hagi. She couldn't turn away. Kai smiled at his little sister. Saya had that said loved Hagi to death. Kai could tell that it was no joke. He whispered in her ear. "Go give 'im a big wet kiss if you can't help it." "Shut up Kai!" she shouted. Kai laughed. Hagi had heard everything they said. "It's just that if he saw you looking at him then he'll try to get rid of you," Hiro went on, "All I'm saying is that you need to be careful."

"I know," said Hagi. He knew if they saw that he saw them then they would try and get rid of him. He looked over at Saya. She was yelling at Kai about something he had said. Saya was in danger if he stayed with her. His chevalier indicts told him that he needed to keep her safe while his heart yawned for her. He was torn between his duties as a chevalier and as a lover. Hiro walked to the driver seat of his car. "Just keep an eye out for that black van," was all he said before climbing inside. He drove off. Hagi walked toward Saya and Kai.

They turned to him. "Let's go home," said Kai. Hagi nodded. Saya grabbed his arm. Kai laughed. They climbed into the van. Saya sat next to Hagi. Kai started the van and drove out the parking lot. Hagi looked down at Saya as she placed her head on his shoulder. Kai looked into the rearview mirror. "She's missed you," he said, "She's afraid if she lets you go then she'll lose you again." Hagi knew that but Kai just had to say it. Saya had been holding onto him since they were reunited. Hagi stroked Saya's hair. She smiled as she fell asleep holding his arm. Kai laughed as he watched her fall asleep. "Sweet dreams Saya," he said.

Omoro wasn't any different than it was before. Kai opened the door and stepped in. Hagi came into the restaurant with Saya holding onto his arm. Lulu came zooming down the stairs. "Hey ya Hagi," she said when she saw him. She laughed when she realized that Saya was hanging on him. Two five year old girls came down the stairs. Saya smiled to them. "Hello you two,' she said. The twins smiled to her. "Auntie," they called running to Saya. Saya let go of Hagi's arm and knelt down to the twins.

"Alice, Alex," she said, "I want you two to meet a close friend of mine." She turned to Hagi. "This is Hagi," she said, "Hagi these are my nieces, Alice and Alex," "Hi," said Alice, "Hello," said Alex. Kai smiled. "Julia found a way to prevent Saya from going into habitation," he explained. Hagi looked down at the twins. Alice had blue eyes and Alex had brown eyes. Saya hugged her nieces. "Kai! There you are," "Crap," said Kai. Mao came down the stairs. Saya giggled at her older brother's reaction. "Bust it," she said laughing.

"Why you," said Kai playful swinging his fist at her. Saya dodged his fist and leapt back laughing. Hagi watched the two siblings go at it. Lulu laughed. "They're always doing that," she said. Hagi nodded. Mao grabbed Kai by the ear. "Ow, hey," said Kai, "That hurts." "Well maybe if you wouldn't so busy messing around with your little sister so much then maybe we could get some work done around here!" she shouted. Saya covered her mouth giggling.

The twins giggled. Hagi watched his queen enjoying herself by messing with her older brother. Lulu walked up the stairs. Saya grabbed Hagi's arm as Kai swung his fist at her again. She sticks out her tongue at him. Kai groaned and gave up. Saya always won in the end. Kai rounded his eyes. Mao turned to the twins. "It is time for the little ones to go to bed," said she. The twins groaned. Saya grabbed their hands. "Come on," she said lifting them up into her arms. "Let's go to bed now." "Can you tell us a bedtime story?" they asked. Saya laughed quietly. "Alright," she said walking up the stairs. The twins cheered.

Kai smiled at his sister and her nieces. "It's amazing on how well they listen to their aunt better than anyone else," said Mao. "Yeah," said Kai. He turned to Hagi. "They're always like that," he said, "They clung onto Saya's hips if she let them." "You see how jealous they get will other kids want to hang out with Saya." Hagi nodded taking his word for it. Mao looked at the clock. "We should call it a night too," she said to Kai. Kai looked to the clock. "Yeah, dear," he said, "Night man," he said turning to Hagi. "Good night, Kai," Hagi replied before Kai disappeared up the stairs with Mao ahead of him.

After telling her nieces a bedtime story; Saya climbed into bed herself. Hagi stood at her bed side. "Sorry about that," she said, "They always want more." He didn't mind. As always as her nieces loved her he was fine with it. She pulled back the sheets and crawled into bed. She lied down onto her back. Hagi pulled the covers over her shoulders and under her chin. "Hagi," she said turning to him. Hagi looked at her.

"I'm glad that you're back," she said smiling as she laid her head onto the pillow. "I am glad that you are happy, Saya," he said. She smiled and drifted off to sleep. Hagi watched her sleep. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered. He looked out the window. He saw the black van from earlier appeared from across the street. Two figures dressed in black came out the house across from the street. One turned to the house. Hagi could see a match in his hand. He lighted it and threw it at the window. The building began to burn.

Hagi watched as they climbed into the van and drove off. Then Kai and Mao along with severe others stepped out their homes to the flames. Saya smelled the smoke and jolted up. "What going on?" she asked running toward the window. She saw the house on fire. She gasped in horror. Hagi squeezed his fingers tightly. Saya and Hagi ran out to see if they could help. The fire dement had arrived and saved the family that was living there.

They were the family of the man that had gotten shot earlier. Kai helped the woman with the two boys. The woman thanked him. "You sure you're okay?" Kai asked. "We're fine," said the woman, "Thank you so much." Kai talked to the woman while Mao and Saya tried to calm the two young boys. Lulu tried to keep the twins inside but they managed to get out and ran to their aunt's side. They helped with the two boys. Hagi looked to the house. The image of two figures flashed through Hagi's mind. Little did he know what was lying in door for him and for those around him, especially for him and Saya.

Saya went school with Milly. Kai and Mao took the twins to school. Lulu went to Julia's clinic. Saya had said that Lulu helped Julia out at the clinic. Hagi was alone. He decided to go for a walk. He walked down the streets. He listened to the sounds of the peaceful city of Okinawa. Saya would have loved walking with him. He wished that she was there by his side but he knew that Saya had to go to school. She was a student in a university where Hiro taught. He was her science teacher. Hagi had been grateful to the man for helping him.

If wasn't for Hiro then Hagi wouldn't reunited with his queen so early. Saya was very happy to see him. He was glad that Saya hadn't forgotten him. He didn't know what to do if she forgets him. Hagi tried not to think about that. As he came to the corner; he saw a man holding a suitcase to his chest. Hagi quickly hid around the corner. He looked over his shoulder. A man dressed in black appeared from the darkness. "Did you bring the package?" he asked the man holding the suitcase. The man nodded.

Hagi could tell that he was nervous about something. The man in black held up photos of the other man standing in front of a company building. The man was shaking hands with a drug dealer. "I wonder," said the man black, "How people would want a copy of you making a deal with an illegal drug dealer." "Please," the other begged. This was blackmail. Hagi made a fist. He couldn't let this go any further but this wasn't his business. Saya wouldn't want to see this poor man suffer. Hagi had to do something.

"That's enough, there man," said a voice from behind. Hagi spun around, only to get knocked down onto the ground. He saw another man dressed in black. His long brown hair blew in the wind. The other man in black appeared beside his partner. "Got the cash," he said before noticing Hagi. "What the hell?" he said. "You should be more careful," said his partner. "So, what should we do with him?" the man asked. "Hmmm…" the other man in black looked down at Hagi for a moment.

"We could use that new poison on him," he said rubbing his chin. "But that hasn't been tested yet," said his partner. "Well he'll be the perfect test subject." The man placed the suitcase he was holding down and flipped it open. He grabbed a bottle of light purple liquid. He lifted Hagi's head up by the hair and slipped a pill into his mouth before pouring the liquid into his mouth. Hagi's body shook with the sensation of his body on fire. _I can't move, _he thought as the poison spent into his veins.

_Saya I'm sorry that we can't be together. I love you Saya._

Chapter 2, Hagi's new body

Hagi opened his eyes and found himself lying on the ground. The sun had set and the night sky awaited him with the stars. _I'm alive, _he thought as he sat up. Then two cops appeared before him. One shined his flashlight on him. "You are alright little boy?" he asked. _Little boy? _Hagi thought wondering who he was talking to. He looked around but couldn't find a boy anywhere. "I have a kid here," said the other cop. Hagi realized that they were talking about him. _Not a boy, _he thought.

The cops had their backs turned. Hagi got up and walked away. He walked through the city. _Why were they calling me a boy? _He thought as he walked down the sidewalk. The last thing he remembered was the two men in black standing over him. He had no idea what they had done to him but once again his chevalier powers came in handily. "I should be getting back," he said, "Saya will be worried." Then he realized that his voice was different. "What?" he said, "Why does my voice sound like a kid?"

He looked into a store window. He jumped back at what he saw. He was staring at a boy about ten years old. "What happened to me?" he said. He looked just like how he did when he was ten. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Maybe I'm dreaming," he said, "Yeah I'm still out cold and I'll wake up to Saya's voice soon." But that wasn't the case. Hagi continued walking. "How am I going to explain this to Saya?" he asked himself. Then he came to Hiro's house. He heard a loud boom coming from the house.

He ran toward the house. He saw Hiro climbing out of the smoke. "Dr. Hiro," said Hagi running to him. "Do I know you?" Hiro asked when he saw the boy. "It's me, Hagi," Hagi said, "Nice try, kid," said Hiro. "No it's me, Hagi, really, I can prove it. You find me in New York and bring me here to Okinawa. You are a teacher at a University and Saya Otonashi is one of your students and is my lover." "Huh?" said Hiro, "That's some fantasy you have there," "It's not a fantasy," said Hagi. He thought for a moment. How could he get Hiro to see that it was really him? Then the idea came to him.

"You told me that you saw Saya drink from Kai Myagusuku," he said. "Whoa?" said Hiro shouted, "I haven't told anybody but Hagi that." Then Hiro realized that it was Hagi. "What happened to you, my boy?" he asked. Hagi told him about the men in black. "Sorry if my grandson's clothes aren't to your liking," Hiro called out. Hagi came out dressed in white shorts, black t-shirt with a white shirt over it. "As long as it fits," he said, "It's fine to me." Hiro grabbed Hagi's shoulders. "Listen to me, Hagi," he said, "If those men find out that you're still alive then everyone you know will be in danger."

Hagi knew that much was true. "You not tell anyone, especially, Saya," he said. "I know," said Hagi. He turned his head. "I know that it might tough but you have to prevent Saya from finding out." Hagi didn't say anything. "Well," said Hiro but before he could continue there was a knock on the door. Hiro walked to the door and opened it. Hagi saw Saya standing there in the doorway. "Saya," he whispered. She looked worried about something. "Dr. Hiro," she said in a panic. "Have you seen Hagi anywhere?"

She was looking for him? Hagi never knew just how important he was to Saya until now. She looked like she was about to cry. "No I haven't," Hiro replied quickly. Hagi wished he was his normal self to comfort Saya. He leaned forward knocking a lamp over. Saya looked over Hiro's shoulder. "Crap," said Hagi. He looked and saw Saya standing over him. "Hi there little boy," she said smiling at him the way she always smiled at children.

"Who are you?" she asked. Hagi had to come up with something and fast. He leaned against a book shelf and noticed an author's name. "Kero," he replied quickly. "Kero?" said Saya smiling. "Kero Cross," said Hagi knowing that she would want a full name. "Well that's a very nice name," she said smiling. "Yes, he's a friend of mine son," said Hiro. "Oh, I see," said Saya, "It's just that…." She looked at Hagi once more. "He looks just like how Hagi did when he was a boy," she said sadly.

Hagi noticed the sadness in her eyes. _Saya, _he thought looking at her. "Say, Saya," said Hiro. Saya turned to him. "I'm very busy so can you take Kero for a while? His parents had a really bad accident and I can't watch him. So can you please…." "What?" said Hagi. Hiro looked at him and pulled him aside. "You never said anything about…." Hiro cut him off. "You want to protect her, right?" Hagi stopped in his tracks. "if they learned of the relationship you and her have then she will be the first person they'll go after."

Hagi looked over at Saya. "I guess you're right," he said. Hiro smiled and turned to Saya. "How about it?" he said. "Well," said Saya, "I'll have to check with Kai." Hiro smiled and pushed Hagi toward her. Saya grabbed his hand and walked out the door. Hagi looked up at Saya as they walked home. "So, why were you looking for that guy Hagi earlier?" Hagi asked. He wasn't sure why she would waste her time looking for him. Saya looked at then smiled sadly. "Because," she said, "He's someone important to me. I guess you can kind of say that I love him so much." _Saya, _he thought looking up at her.

They arrived at Omoro. "I hope Kai is okay with this," she said. She looked down at him smiling. "It will be like having my little brother alive again." Hagi remembered Riku Myagusuku. He was a kind hearted soul and he loved his older brother and sister very much. Saya and Kai were heart broken when he died. Hagi remembered how painful it was for her watching him turn to dust and the look on Kai's face pained her more.

Saya opened the door. "I'm home," she called. The twins came running down the stairs. She smiled and hugged them. Kai, Lulu and Mao came down with David, Julia and Louis. "Hey, sis," said Kai, "Did you find Hagi?" Saya shook her head sadly then held Hagi up to be eye level with Kai. "Kai this is Kero," she said, "He's a son of one of Dr. Hiro's friends." "Nice to meet ya," said Kai smiling to Hagi. "Anyway, his parents were in an accident and Dr. Hiro can't watch him, so asked if we would for a while." Kai rubbed his chin.

He turned to Mao and Lulu. "I don't see why not," said Mao. Lulu nodded. "Alright then," said Kai, "Kero can stay." Saya smiled and grabbed the phone. "I'll call Dr. Hiro and let him know," she said. Kai nodded smiling. Hagi looked up at David who was eyeing him. Julia smiled down at him. "Doesn't' he remind you of Hagi?" said the good doctor. David nodded. Kai nodded too. Hagi hoped they won't onto him. Saya had finished talking to Hiro when she looked at Hagi again.

"Where will he sleep?" Saya asked. "In Riku's room," said Kai. Lulu smiled. "He looks just like Hagi but he doesn't have the long hair like him," she said. Hagi reached to the back of his head and found that she was right. Saya looked sad about something. Hagi's heart sinks to his stomach. "Well," said Kai, "Let's call it a night." They said their goodnight to David, Julia and Louis before turning in for the night. Hagi sat down on his bed.

He looked out the window. "What now?" he asked. He heard something ringing in his pocket. He pulled out white flip phone. He opened it and held it up to his ear. "Hello?" he said. "Hello, my boy," said Hiro. "Dr. Hiro?" said Hagi. "Yes, I put this cell phone in your pocket before you left." "What is it?" Hagi asked. "I need you to come by tomorrow," said Hiro, "I have something for you." "Yeah, Okay," said Hagi, "I'll come by." He hung up the phone.

Hagi came down the stairs the following morning. His eyes landed on a young man with blonde hair. _Solomon, _he thought making a fist. Saya came down and saw the young man. "Great you're here," she groaned. "Now is that the way to treat someone who brought you to clinic?" said Solomon. "I'm surprise that you didn't try anyway," Saya hissed. Hagi tried to keep his anger under control. Solomon shook his head. He saw Hagi standing there. "Who's the kid?" he asked. "Kero," said Saya turning to Hagi.

"Kero?" said Solomon, "Oh well, not the name I would have chosen but hey he's your kid." "He's not my son!" Saya shouted, "He's the son of one of my teacher's friends! I'm just watching him!" "My bad," said Solomon. Hagi tried not to growl at him. Kai came down. He quickly pulled out his gun from his pocket and got in front of his sister. "What the hell are you doing here!" he shouted pointing his gun at Solomon.

"Come on," said Solomon, "Don't be like that Kai." Saya growled. "Why are you here?" she hissed. Solomon got down on one knee and took her hand. "I hope you've thought about my offer to be my bride," he said. Now Hagi's anger was boring over. "I already told you," said Saya pulling her hand away. "I'm in love with Hagi, not you." Hagi watched Solomon's face. Solomon sighed. "And where is your lover anyway?" Saya's face froze. Kai made a fist. "I see," said Solomon, "So, he's not here."

Hagi wanted nothing more than to pierce Solomon's chest at the moment. Solomon shook his head. He threw a blue rose at Saya. She caught it in midair. Solomon headed out the door. Saya squeezed the rose in her hand. Solomon stopped before closing the door. He turned to face Saya. "Let me know when you're done playing this false love game," he said. "It's not false!" Saya shouted, "I love Hagi, there's nothing more to that!" "Is that what you really think?" Solomon asked coldly. Saya froze in her tracks.

"Tell me, is Hagi really the man you want to spend the rest of your life with?" "Saya," said Kai looking over his shoulder to his sister. "If he truly loves you," said Solomon, "Then he would be here by your side." Hagi was ready to pounce at Solomon. "Even so," said Saya who was looking down. Hagi turned to his queen. "Even so, if he's not here….I know how he really feels about us! And unless something came up then he would be here at my side." _Saya, _thought Hagi turning to her. "Saya," said Kai lowering his gun.

"You can say all you want about Hagi," she continued, "But….DON"T SAY IT IN FRONT OF ME!" "Saya?" said Kai turning to her. Hagi stood there not knowing how to react. Solomon sighed sadly and turned away. "If you really are sure that he loves you then don't come crying to me if he doesn't." "Don't worry," Saya replied sharply, "I won't because; Hagi will never hurt me." Hagi was speechless at the moment. Even Kai couldn't speak. Solomon sighed once more and closed the door behind him.

"Saya?" said Kai, "What was that?" "I…" she looked up at him. "I don't know, it's just that I was getting tired of him always saying that the love I have for Hagi isn't real." Hagi tried to hold back his feelings. Saya had filled his heart with hope and desire for her love. His heart beaten faster than ever before, if only Saya knew the way her words made him feels at that very moment. Then he remembered that he should be heading to Hiro's home by now.

He ran to the door. "Kero," Saya called. Hagi froze and turned to her. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I have to meet Dr. Hiro," Hagi replied calmly. Saya couldn't help but notice the look in his eyes. Hagi opened the door and ran out. "Saya?" said Kai. Saya turned to her brother. "Kai," she said, "There's something about Kero that reminds me of Hagi." Kai raised an eyebrow. "Hn?" he said. He turned to the door. "Now that you mention it…He reminds me of Hagi too. I think there's more with Hagi's disappearance and Kero's appearance." Saya nodded. Something was strange about this whole thing. First Hagi vanished then Kero appeared. Little did Saya know that she would find out sooner or later.

"Solomon Goldsmith?" said Hiro turning to Hagi. "Yeah," said Hagi, "That guy has always getting on my nerves since he tried to get Saya to love him. If you ask me; that the whole thing makes me sick." Hiro laughed at the boy's remark toward Solomon. "By the way," said Hagi, "Why did you want to see me for?" Hiro smiled. "Ah," he said, "I'm glad you asked Hagi." He grabbed what looked like a black bowtie. "This is a voice changer," he said, "You can change your voice to anyone in the world." He handed it to Hagi who took it. "Really?" said Hagi looking at the bowtie.

"Yes," said Hiro, "Go ahead give it a shot." Hagi turned the dial on the back. "Say something," said Hiro. "Okay." Said Hagi but the voice that came out was Riku Myagusuku's; Kai and Saya's dead brother. "Hey," he said, "That was Riku's voice." Hiro laughed. Hagi looked at him. There was no way that he would what Riku would sound like; would he? "Yes," said Hiro, "I programmed many voice into it." "So, why give me this?" Hagi asked. "So, you can still keep in touch with your friends and so they wouldn't get suspicious." "So, am I suppose to use this?" said Hagi looking at the bowtie.

Hiro turned around and went back to work. "I'll be making some things to help you catch those guys in black," said Hiro. "Thanks for your help," said Hagi hopping onto the counter beside him. Hiro laughed. "Now I better get to the University," he said after looking at the clock. He grabbed his things and ran toward the door. "You should better getting home, my boy." He called to Hagi. Hagi looked down and headed out the door behind Hiro. He placed the bowtie into his pocket. "See you soon, my boy," said Hiro before taking off.

Hagi nodded and walked off. "Now what am I going to do?" he asked himself walking down the sidewalk. _How long I can keep this from the one I love, _he thought. He looked into the sky. _Saya, _BAM! "AAAHH!" he cried as he fell to the ground. "HEY!" a man cried out, "Watch where you're walkin' kid!" he walked off. Hagi slowly got up rubbing his head. "Jerk," he said as he got up. _I'm becoming more like a child every minute. _He sighed and turned then walked off toward Omoro. _How can this last? _

_Saya I'll try and find a way to turn back to normal so that we can be together. Just like you wanted. _

Chapter 3, blood soaked murder

Kai started opening Omoro when Saya and Hagi came down. "Hey Kai," said Saya, "Need any help?" "That would be awesome thanks," said Kai smiling. Hagi jumped onto a chair next to Saya. Kai smiled and laughed. "It looks like Kero follows you like a puppy," he said. Hagi acted as if he did nothing wrong. Saya looked at Hagi and smiled. "Yeah," she said, "He's just like Hagi," she said. Hagi didn't say anything. Kai smiled and went back to his chores. Hagi jumped down from his chair.

Saya watched him head out the door. "Going somewhere?" she asked smiling at him. Hagi's felt his knees go numb at her smile. She always made his knees weak with her smile. He shook his head. "I was just going for a walk," he said trying not to face her. Kai smiled. Hagi opened the door. Saya followed him out the door. Hagi turned to see her there. "I'm going to meet a friend of mine," she said heading the other direction. Hagi nodded. "You want to come?" He looked at her. Saya smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come on," she said. He nodded and let her drag him off. Kai watched them leave with a smile.

Saya and Hagi came to a small diner. "This is where I'm supposed to meet my friend," she said. Hagi didn't say anything. Then they heard a voice call to them. "HEY SAYA!" They spun around to see Milly running toward them. "Milly," said Saya smiling. Milly stopped to catch her breath. "I got a call from my cousin," she said. "Kaori?" said Saya, "How is she?" "She's fine," said Milly. Then she noticed Hagi standing next to her. "Who's the kid?" she asked. "Oh, this?" said Saya looking to Hagi.

"This is Kero," she said, "He's the son of one of Dr. Hiro's friends and I'm just watching him." Milly looked at Hagi. "Hey kid," she said. Hagi nodded. "Not much of a talker is he?" she said to Saya. Saya laughed. "No," she said, "He has barely said a word since I brought him home." "Well, anyway," said Milly, "Let's eat." "Yeah," said Saya smiling. She took Hagi's hand and walked inside to the diner.

Milly grabbed a seat near the door. Saya crocked on her saliva as she saw Solomon sitting at a table in the far corner. Hagi noticed him too. He felt a low growl escape his throat. They sat down across from Milly. "So, how long is the ankle bitter staying with you?" Milly asked. "I don't know," said Saya, "What did I tell you about calling children ankle bitters?" "Whatever," said Milly. Saya rolled her eyes. Hagi remained silent.

He kept looking up at Solomon. He saw a man walk through the door and walked over to the table where Solomon was sitting. Hagi ducked under the table and crept over to Solomon's table. _I have a feel that he's not just here for coffee, _he thought, _I got to figure out what is he up to. _He stopped at a table a few feet away. He could hear everything from there. _Now to figure out why he's really here. _"Well?" said Solomon, "Any word on Hagi?" "No," said the man. "Good," said Solomon, "You just make sure he stays missing. Once Saya realizes that Hagi doesn't love her the way she thinks he does then she'll come to me and become my bride." Hagi made a fist. _Solomon, _a low growl escaped his throat.

"You think that it's a good idea?" the man asked, "I mean that's not fair to the girl." "The only thing that matters is that Saya and I are together. Hagi can just to hell for all I care." _Solomon, you cold heartiness bastard, Saya will never love you if you try something like that. You jerk. _His body felt like it was on fire. _Got to remain calm, if I blow my cover then the men in black will know I'm alive and Saya will pay for it. _

"What are you doing?" said a voice. Hagi turned around to see Saya standing over him. _Saya, _he thought looking up at her. "You should know better than to be playing around here," she said grabbing his arm and dragged him back to the table. She set him down in his seat. "Do me a favor and stay where I can see you," she said. Milly rolled her eyes. "Ya know," she said, "He's just a kid and they never do what they're told to do." Saya shot her a look. Milly kept quiet. "Don't go running off again," she said turning to Hagi.

"I need to keep an eye on you," she said. Hagi nodded without saying a word. "Good," said Saya sitting down next to him. They ordered their meals. Hagi didn't order very much. Saya however ordered the most. Milly laughed at the look on the waiter's face when Saya ordered. Hagi smiled and looked out the window. Severe people came into the diner. Hagi's eyes fell on Solomon who was drinking coffee. He growled low in his throat.

The man that was sitting at Solomon's table got up to go to the bathroom. "Excuse me," he said, "Nartual calls." "Ah, yes it happens to the best of us," said Solomon smiling. "Do hurry back; we have a lot of business to discuss." "Will do," said the man before making his way to the restroom. Hagi ducked down underneath the table and climbed out from under it. "Where are you going?" Saya asked. Hagi turned to face her. "I have to use the restroom," he said. "Okay," said Saya, "Just take your time."

_Believe me, it won't be long, _he thought walking into the bathroom. He peered into the room to find it was empty. Not a soul in sight. He looked around. Then the smell hit his nose. He ran toward one of the shawls. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't move. He jumped up onto the top of the shawl. He grabbed a hold of the shawl and pulled himself up. "HUH?" he gasped as he saw a dead body lying in front of the door. _He's dead, _he thought.

The police arrived on the scene moments later. The officer in charge approached the cloud. "Do we have any witnesses?" he asked. Hagi stepped forward. The officer noticed him come forward. "You kid?" he asked. Hagi nodded. "I see," said the officer. Saya placed a hand on Hag's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm supposed to be the one watching him." "That's fine," said the officer, "I'm officer Atbara," he said "I'm Saya and this is Kero." "Nice to meet you both," said Atbara. He turned to Hagi. "So, Kero, you want to tell me what you saw." "I didn't see the murder take place," said Hagi, "I just came into the restroom to wash my face when I noticed the blood."

"I see," said Atbara, "What time did you go into the restroom?" "Five-thirty exactly," Hagi replied calmly "I see," said Atbara. He turned to Saya. "Is that right?" "I think so," she said, "I wasn't watching the time." Atbara nodded. "Chief," said an officer coming out of the washroom. "We got identification on the body." "What we got?" asked Atbara. The officer held up a clipboard. "The victim's name is William James Junín," said the officer. "The business man?" said Atbara in shock. The officer nodded.

"Why was a big man like that here?" "I can answer that," said Solomon stepping forward. They turned to him. Hagi growled at Solomon. "Solomon Goldsmith?" said Atbara, "What is a business man? Like you doing here?" Saya rolled her eyes. "I was having lunch with William," Solomon explained, "We were discussing some business terms when he had use the restroom and that's when this little guy went in." _you're pinning the murder on me, _thought Hagi with an annoyed look on his face. "How dare you," said Saya.

"Blaming a child for this." "I wasn't blaming him, Saya," said Solomon, "I'm just saying he went to the bathroom the same time as the victim." Saya growled at him. Hagi remembered something. He ran into the restroom when no one was looking. He pushed the door open to the shawl. He looked around for something. _If I remember correctly there was something strange about the body. _He got down onto his hands and knees.

He noticed the way the blood was stained on the floor. _This doesn't make since, _he thought looking at the blood. _Why was the body lying on its side when the blood looked like it was from the front? _"Kero," said Saya grabbing him by the coaler of his shirt. "I can't turn my back on you for one second, can I?" Hagi looked at the blood stain. "That's something a child shouldn't be around," said Solomon, "I thought you were better than that?" "Shut up," said Saya, "He's not like the twins who stay by my side all the time."

_Yeah I'm your chevalier, _Hagi thought to himself. Solomon grabbed him by the coaler of his shirt. "Hmmm," he said, "You know for a ten year old, you're pretty interesting." "What did I do?" said Hagi trying to act like a child. Solomon chuckled and threw him at Saya's arms. "Solomon," Saya growled, "That's no way to treat a child!" she scolded him. Saya gentle placed Hagi down at her. Hagi saw something shining.

_What's that? _He got down on his hands and knees. He reached out and pulled it back _it looks like a knife, stained with blood but why would the murderer would leave the weapon behind? _He stood up and looked around the room. _The murderer has to be in the diner but the question is who? _He placed his hand on his chin. Normally, he wouldn't get involved with something like this but if the murderer was still in the diner then everyone was in danger even Saya. Hagi had to figure out who the murderer was before it stroke again. He couldn't afford to lose any time. Saya was in danger.

_If that's the case then I have to protect Saya from the murderer at all cost. _Milly stepped into the restroom with officer Atbara. "No one isn't supposed to be in here," said officer Atbara. "I'm sorry," said Saya, "I had to get Kero. He came running in here." Hagi placed the knife in Atbara's hand. "Huh?" said Atbara, "What's this? Kid?" lucky for him Hagi had it in a piece of cloth from his pocket. "I found that in the shawl," he said pointing to where he found it. "Nice work, kid," said Atbara. Hagi remained calm.

Saya watched his expression. The image of an older Hagi appeared in her head. _He's just like…..Hagi, _she thought looking at him. Solomon noticed it too. Hagi stood between Saya and Solomon. He walked toward the sink when something caught his eye. He knelt down and picked up a pearl from the floor. _A pearl? _The question passed through him like lightening. He remembered seeing this kind of pearl before. He stood up and placed it in his pocket. He noticed a pearl necklace in a bag that one of the officers was holding.

He held up the pearl in his hand and compared it to the pearls in the bag. It was a match! Now to find out who did it? Saya had her back to him. Hagi ran to the corner of the restroom and waited. Then he pulled out the bowtie and turned the dial. "Hey Chief," he said in a deep voice. "I think that murder's still somewhere." That got everyone attention. He placed the bowtie back into his pocket and popped out from the corner. "The officer wanted me to give this you," he said acting innocence as he could. Atbara took the pearl from him.

"Where did that come from?" he asked. "I don't know," said Hagi, "But the officer behind the corner wanted me to give you that pearl." "Was there anything else?" Atbara asked. "Yeah," said Hagi, "He also says that the pearl looks the same as the ones in the bag." Atbara looked to the bag. "By god, he's right!" he said. "You're going to trust what a kid says?" said Solomon stepping forward. "They boy's been right on the dot at the whole thing," said Atbara, "He might be the youngest deceptive I've ever met or he's just lucky."

"I'm not a deceptive," said Hagi, "I'm only ten." Saya smiled at him. "I think he will be a great deceptive someday," she said. _I'm not trying to be a deceptive. I'm trying to protect you. _Solomon rolled his eyes. Hagi noticed a woman standing he door way. She had a look on her face that smelled of guilt. Hagi zeroed in on her face. Saya saw his face. "Kero?" she said. Hagi looked up at her. "Is anything wrong?" she asked. "No," he replied, "Every things fine." The woman turned and walked away. _She's acting like nor\mal happened._

He sneaked pass the officers. The woman didn't seem to notice him. _I have a feeling that I'm getting to solve this case. _The woman stopped at a table. She knelt down and pulled out a gun. _What she going to do with that? _The woman looked over her shoulder. Solomon, Milly and Saya stepped out the restroom. "Now where did he go?" said Saya looking around for Hagi. "Don't know," said Milly, "I wasn't watching him." The woman pointed her gun at them. _No Saya! _Hagi turned and was about to shout out but before he could the woman pulled the trigger. The bullet traveled through the air like the wind.

Blood flew through the air. Hagi fell down the floor. "KERO!" Saya shouted running to his side. The woman bit her lip. "Kero," said Saya as she got down to her knees at his side. _At least I was able to protect Saya. _"Are you alright?' Solomon asked pulling him up onto his lap. Milly's eyes widen so did Saya and Solomon's. Hagi's wound was closing. _Good at least my healing powers still works. _

"What the…..?" the words escaped Saya before she could say them. Solomon watched the wound close completely. Hagi slowly sat up. "Take it easy Kero," said Saya placing her hands on his shoulders. He looked up at her face. "Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded. She helped him up to his feet. "I'm fine," he said. He turned to the woman who had hid the gun in her bag. "That woman has a gun," he said pointing to her. Two officers heard him. Atbara had heard him and came running out to his side.

"Get the woman," he demanded. The woman was walking to the door when the two officers grabbed her arms. Saya held Hagi back. Solomon walked over the woman. "So, was that bullet meant for someone or were you just aiming random?" he asked. "It was meant for…!" but her words were cut off by a ringing sound coming from her pocket. Atbara reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. He checked the caller ID. "It can't be!" he gasped. Hagi looked up to the phone. The caller was the victim's own phone.

"How is that possible?" Saya asked turning to Solomon. "It's not," he said, "Someone is using his phone to contact her." Hagi looked to see the victim's phone in a bag that was being held by an officer. It wasn't being used. _Someone's forwarding the call. _The question was who. Hagi looked around. Everyone was on their phones talking or texting. How could they find the right one? The other question was why were this woman shooting people? What was the motive? Saya approached the woman. "Why are you killing people?" she asked.

Hagi noticed that her eyes were glowing red. No one else seemed to notice. The woman looked into Saya's eyes and shook with fear. Hagi knew that a chiropteran could put fear in humans that was a true fact. "The bullet was meant for you," said the woman looking to Solomon. Saya turned to Solomon. "Not surprising really," said Solomon, "Business men are always on someone's hit list." "Yeah, I know that," said Saya, "But what if the same person that killed the victim is out for blood against you." "That could be possible," said Solomon rubbing his chin. "Then you're in danger too," said Milly.

Hagi turned to the woman. "But that damn kid had to get in the way," the woman cried out as she spat at Hagi. Hagi said or did anything. The officers pulled the woman away. "Make sure you get answers," said Atbara. Saya knelt down to Hagi's side. "Are you sure that you're alright?" she asked. "I'm fine," he replied coolly. Saya smiled and then stood up to her feet. Solomon looked down at the boy standing right in front of him. _This kid, _he thought looking down at him. _He took the bullet and then his wound healed. Something off with this kid. _Hagi looked up at Saya. He looked back to the body at was covered by a sheet.

_There's something else too, _Solomon thought, _he's always at Saya's side like a chevalier. The day I met him; he was standing like he was ready to attack with Saya's permission. He only replies to Saya and only listens to Saya. He's just like a chevalier. Could he be….._ Solomon's train of thought was interrupted by the radio that one of the officers carried. "What is it?" Atbara asked. The officer turned to him.

"The woman's name is Sarah Smith," said the officer, "She was hired to kill William James Junín and Solomon Goldsmith." "So, this was planned," said Atbara, "The question who hired the hit?" "We're working on that now," said the officer. "Right," said Atbara, "Keep me post," "Yes sir," the officer replied. Hagi noticed something on the maze of the gun. It looked like a lighter. _That wasn't there before, _he thought. He slowly crept up to the gun. He saw a symbol on the lighter. The symbol was familiar to him.

_That symbol! _The image of the same symbol on the suitcase that one of the men in black was carrying, the suitcase with the poison. _The men in black! So they're to blame for this! So I'm closer to learn more about them! _His thoughts echoing in his ears, Saya saw the lighter too. "What's that?" she said pointing to the lighter. The officer looked to the lighter. He saw the symbol on the lighter. "Get that the lab!" Atbara ordered. The officer ran out the door. "I wondering if this is caused by the same people that had been killing people all over town?" said Milly looking to Saya. Saya wondered the same thing too.

Hagi knew the answer to that. He was one step closer to getting his body back. The question is how long? Saya would soon learn more about this mysterious child. Solomon was getting very suspicious of the boy. How long could Hagi keep his secret? No one knew what the future. For Saya and Hagi it was only the beginning.

Chapter 4, Hagi's first day of school

Hagi walked through the gate with Saya walking beside him. "You ready?" she asked. Hagi said nothing but nodded. Saya smiled and walked him to the main office. A man was standing there in front of the counter. He turned and smiled. "Ah, Miss Otonashi," he said, "Good morning Dr. Henry," said Saya smiling as she bowed. "This must be young Kero," he said. "Yes," said Saya looking down at Hagi. "He's still getting use to things." "I understand," said Henry smiling to Hagi.

"Well, I better get going now," said Saya, "I have a class of my own to get to." "Yes," said Henry smiling. "It was nice meeting you." Saya nodded and then turned to Hagi. "Okay, Kero," she said, "I'm going now. You sure you're alright alone?" Hagi nodded. She smiled and walked off. Henry turned to Hagi. "Let me take you to your class room," he said. Hagi didn't reply. Henry led him down the hall. They came to a room. Henry opened the door. Hagi stepped into the class room. A woman with long brown hair turned and smiled to him.

"Good morning Ms. Honey," said Henry smiling. "Dr. Henry," Honey replied smiling. "I have your new student today," said Henry gesturing to Hagi. "This is Kero," he said. "Well, it's nice to meet you Kero," said Honey. Hagi nodded. "Shy huh?" she just smiles. "Alright, I'll leave you be Kero," said Henry. He turned to Honey. "I hope your class is ready for tomorrow's play," he said. Honey nodded smiling. "We were going over our lines," said Honey. Hagi did nothing. Henry walked off leaving him behind.

Honey turned to the other students. "Okay class," she said. The children quieted down. The students turned their heads toward the teacher. Hagi did nothing. "Everyone," she began, "I would like to introduce to you. Your new classmate." All eyes on Hagi. "This is Kero," she continued, "He's going to join our class for the year. Kero why don't you have a seat over there?" she pointed to an empty chair by the window. Hagi walked over to his seat. The students watched as he sat down. "Now let's continue where we left off," said Honey.

Hagi looked out the window during free time. _Saya needs me and I'm stick inside a ten year old boy's body, _he thought. "Kero," said a voice from behind. He turned and saw three kids standing there. They all looked to be ten. One was a large boy. The second was a skinny boy and the third was a short little girl. "We were wondering," said the girl, "If you would like to play with us?" Hagi didn't time to play. He had to get his body back so he could be with Saya again. He didn't say anything. "Just leave 'im," said the large boy.

The thin boy looked at his friend annoyed. He turned to Hagi. "Don't mean him," he said, "Come on, it's time to play catch." "We need an extra player," said the girl. Hagi turned back to the window. The girl frowned. The large grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to face them. "Now you listen here," he said, "When we ask you to play, you play with us, got it?" "Leave 'im alone," said the thin boy, "He doesn't want to play so don't force 'im." The girl nodded. "I glad with Doman," she said.

"Come on, Jack, leave the poor guy alone will ya," said Doman pushing his friend back. The girl giggled. "My name is Jasmine and these are my friends. Doman and Jack," Hagi nodded. He just stared out the window. He wasn't trying to be rude but his mind was on other things mostly Saya. "So, do you want to play with us?" Jasmine asked. Hagi stood up and walked passed her with his hands in his pockets. "I don't play games," he replied coldly. Normally Hagi loved children but for some reason he wasn't interested in anything but Saya. Well that was normal for him but he enjoyed children.

Maybe it was because; he was more concern with turning back to normal to be with Saya again. Jasmine grabbed his wrist. Hagi turned to face her. "Please," she begged. She looked at him with sad eyes. They had no affect on him. Saya had used that many times and he would fall for it. Was it because he loved her or was it the chevalier within him? No, he knew the answer to that. His heart pounced in his chest as the answer came to him.

Doman and Jack had stopped and appeared at Jasmine's side. Hagi sighed and pulled his arm out of her grasp and walked off. He walked down the hall. The three followed him down the hall. Hagi frozen and turned to them, they froze. "Why are you following me?" he asked. "Dud," said Jack as if Hagi had missed something important. "So we can make you our friend." Hagi turned and started walking off. They followed him out onto the playground. Hagi sat down onto a bench and watched the other children play.

They stopped and looked at the playground then to him. The wind blew a cherry blossom pedal into the air. Hagi reached out and grabbed it in between two fingers. Jasmine watched in amazed. Doman and Jack looked at each other. Hagi examined the pedal in between his fingers. _This may have been a part of a beautiful flower but its beauty doesn't compare to you, Saya, _he thought examining the pedal. The wind it out from in between his fingers. He watched it fly away. It was a reminder of how his life had taken a turn. Forever out of reach for Saya's love. His heart ached for her love more than his desire to be a man again.

Jasmine sat down next to him. "You like flower?" she asked. He said nothing. Jack swung his fist at Hagi's face. His fist was held in midair an inch or two from Hagi's face. Hagi's face didn't change. Jack swung his fist again but this time Hagi caught it with ease. Doman rolled his eyes. "Jack, what are you doing?" Jasmine asked standing up. "This guy is not going to be our friend by choice then we have no other choice but to force him to be our friend, said Jack. Hagi let go of his fist and stood up. "You shouldn't be forcing people to be your friend if they don't want to," he said coolly.

"I have no desire to be anyone's friend," he said walking off. Jasmine frowned. "Way a go, Jack," said Doman, "Now he'll be our friend. Nice work." "Hey can it!" Jack shouted. Hagi stopped at a shaded area and sat down. "KERO!" a voice cried out. Hagi opened his eyes and saw Saya and Milly waving to him. _Saya, _he thought jumping up to his feet. What was she doing here? School wasn't over yet. Well not for him at least. Saya and Milly walked toward him. "Hey, squirt," said Milly smiling. "Hey there Kero," said Saya.

"What ya doing over there?" Milly asked as Saya sat down next to him. Hagi had ignored her and gave his full his attention on Saya. "Why are you doing there by yourself?" Saya asked. Hagi took a deep breath. "I wanted to be," he replied. "Oh," said Saya looking at his face. _Please stay with me, _he thought looking into her eyes. He hoped that she could see the truth from his eyes and stay with him. "Well, we just stopped by from our way back to the University from lunch," said Saya smiling. She stood up and picked up her bag.

"We should be getting back now," said Milly groaning. Saya giggled. Hagi looked up at Saya's face. "I'll see you at home, Kero," said Saya before walking off. Hagi nodded sadly. How he wished that she would stay. Saya and Milly walked away. Hagi's slinked to his stomach. What would it take to be with Saya? That was all he ever wanted. He leaned back and closed his eyes. The wind blew on his face. He sensed a presence coming toward him. He opened his eyes to see Jasmine leaning over him.

"Sorry about Jack," she said, "He can get carried away sometimes." "It's nothing to apologize for," he replied, "…" jasmine looked at his face. "So, those teenage girls that came by here," she said, "Do you know them?" "Yeah," Hagi replied sitting up. "The brown haired girl is Milly and the dark haired is Saya," he explained. He didn't notice how affected his voice sounded when Saya's name passed his lips. "Is Saya like your sister?" Jasmine asked smiling. "It's complicate," said Hagi.

Jasmine smiled. "Saya seems nice," she said. "She is," Hagi replied, "She has two nieces at home. I'm just staying with her family until my parents recover from the accident." He went with Hiro's story because that was what he had used on Saya and Kai. Jasmine smiled. "So, you're not her brother?" she asked. "No," said Hagi, "She lives with her older brother, her twin nieces and a friend of hers." "And you, right?" said Jasmine. Hagi turned to face her. "I guess so," he replied. The bell rang for class.

"Come on," she said, "Let's get to class." He nodded and walked back to the class room with her. He listened to her as they walked to their class. When they got there; Jack and Doman saw them and smiled. Jasmine ran to her friends. Hagi watched them as they spoke about what he had told her about Saya's family. _Perhaps, making friends isn't a bad idea, _he thought, _It's what Saya would have wanted for me. _

Hiro hummed as he continued his work. Hagi laid on a couch in the living room. "Hey, Dr. Hiro," he called out. Hiro popped his head into the room. "What is it Hagi?" he asked. "What is this new toy you wanted to me?" Hagi asked. "I'm almost finished," said Hiro. He went back into the room. "By the way," he said suddenly. Hagi looked to the doorway. "Saya came by today looking for you. "She was?" Hagi asked jumping down from the couch and walked into the office. Hiro nodded. "She was almost in tears too," he said.

"She was?" said the chevalier. He leaned again the wall. _Saya was looking for me, _he thought looking up at the ceiling. Hiro remembered the look on Saya's face when she came to his door crying her eyes out. She was the same in class. She didn't pay attention to the lesson. Hiro had asked her to come over for tea to discuss what was bothering her. She couldn't speak without crying. Hiro sighed as the image of her face appeared.

_"Hagi hasn't been at home latterly," she said with tears coming down her face. "I'm sure he's fine, Saya," said Hiro. "You don't understand," said Saya. Her voice wavered as she spoke. "Hagi would never leave me alone. Not ever unless something bad must have happen to him." She realized it and jumped up. "I have to find him." Hiro grabbed her shoulders. "Saya, listen to me," he said, "I'm sure he's fine."_

_Saya wasn't going to give up so easier than he would have liked. "Hagi is the only man I've ever loved," she said, her voice cracking. "Without him…..I…..I don't…I don't know I would do….." Hiro sighed sadly. "Don't worry," he said, "He'll be back. You'll see my girl. if he's the man you say he is then he'll be back soon. I'm sure that he won't let you be alone." Tears fell down her face. Hiro tried to calm her but couldn't. _

Hiro sighed as he came back to reality. He looked over at Hagi. Hagi raised an eyebrow in confusion. "It's nothing, my boy," said Hiro. Hagi looked to the window above him. "It's finished," said Hiro. Hagi looked to the man. "What is?" he asked. "Come and see for yourself," Hiro replied. Hagi walked over the table and saw a pair of tennis shoes. "Tennis shoes?" he said raising an eyebrow. "Not just any tennis shoes," said Hiro, "These tennis shoes are aqiputed with electricity. All you have to do is turn this dial on the side here." He pointed to a white spot near the ankle area. "And your feet will get an electro charge that will increase the strength in your feet." "But why are they black and white?" Hagi asked.

"That's just the color I went with," Hiro replied. "You know that I don't need that, right?" said Hagi."I know," said Hiro, "But still you'll never know." Hagi took the shoes from Hiro. "Oh, wait," said Hiro, "I have something else for you." He got up and ran to the back room. Hagi waited for him to return. Hiro came back with a black backpack. "A backpack?" said Hagi. Hiro handed him the bag. "This bag has a special feature," Hiro explained, "There's a switch on the zipper. If you need to get out of situation…."

"Just pull down the zipper." Hagi looked at the zipper. "Go on give it a try," Hiro encouraged him. "…" Hagi pulled down the zipper. Black bat-like wings shot out from the sides of the bag." "It's made the same material as a kite," he explained, "Perfect for ridding the wind but don't use it when the wind is at its strongest." Hagi looked down at the bag. "To put the wings back just lift up the zipper." Hagi pulled the zipper upwards and the wings went back into the bag. "Pretty, amazing, huh?" "I guess," said Hagi.

Hiro kicked a stake board at his feet. "This is a solar powered stake board," he said. Hagi looked down at the black and white stake board. "Don't use it at night because it won't work like that." "Thank you," said Hagi. He placed the bag onto his shoulders and held the stake board under his arm. He headed for the door. "Oh, and one more thing," Hiro called out. Hagi froze and turned to the good doctor. "I've heard that Solomon is getting suspicious. You better be careful around him." "I know," said Hagi before walking out the door.

Saya moved the spoon around the large pot. Hagi opened the door and stepped into the kitchen. "…." Saya turned to face him smiling. Hagi could see the tears that were coming down her face from earlier. "Good to see Kero," she said turn to the pot. Hagi looked around for Kai and the others. "Where's everyone else?" he asked closing the door behind him. "Kai went out with David and Louis for a bit. Lulu and the twins went to the park. Mao went to visit her father and little sister," she replied, "So, it's just us for the time being."

Hagi's heart skipped a beat. Alone with Saya; this was a dream come true. Saya placed the pot onto the table. "Hungry?" she asked. Hagi wasn't hungry but he wasn't going to skip out a meal. He was pretending to be a human child after all. He jumped into a chair. Saya giggled and handed him a bowl. They helped themselves to the soup that Saya had made. Hagi was surprised on how good of a cook she was. He never knew that she could cook. "How is it?" she asked, "Tell the truth." "It's good," said Hagi.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked. He nodded. "Well, it was Kai who taught me how to cook." That explains it! Never in his life has Hagi seen Saya cook anything. He sighed after eating. Saya sat down onto the couch. Hagi sat down beside her. She turned on the TV. A loud gunshot echoed off the wall. She groaned as she turned the volume down. "I'm going to kill Kai," she hissed. Hagi leaned against the back of the couch. 'Tired?" Saya asked. Hagi looked at her. "A bit," he lied. "How did you like school?" she asked. "It was okay," he answered. "Did you make any friends?"

"Just three," he replied. "That's good to hear." His heart pounded against his chest. Saya changed the channel. She smiled as a memory appeared in her mind. He heard her giggle. "Saya?" he asked wanting to know what was so funny. "It's nothing," she said, "I just remembering something that Hagi and I use to do together when we were young." "What?" he asked. "Well," she said smiling. "I remember when Hagi was around your age. He would climb a tree to get a piece of paper that was blown by the wind. Joel the man who raised me had opened the window. The wind blew it onto a branch."

The image came to him. "Hagi was more than willing to get it for him," she continued, "He was always a strange boy but that was what I loved about him. He climbed the tree. He was an inch from it when the branch he was on snapped. I was so worried then but he caught himself by grabbing a hold of another branch nearby. He managed to get the document for Joel." Hagi remembered that well. He was willing to get that document for Joel. "Then, he….." she paused as a tear came down her face. Hagi's heart turned cold.

"He got hurt on a branch coming down. He lost his grip and came crashing down onto his arm. I was so very worried. Joel had said that he had broken his arm. He was in pain but he never cried. I only saw him cry once." She stood up and stretched. He watched her do so. "Well," she said, "That's something I've never told anyone." "Why?" Hagi asked. "Because," she replied rubbing the back of her head. "I guess….I…just wanted to….be the only one that he cried in front of. I know it's stupid but it makes me feel like I'm the most important person in his life if he trusts with that." Hagi's heart pounded faster.

She sighed and yawned. "We should get to bed soon," she said. He nodded and jumped down from the couch. She watched him walk up the stairs before walking after him. Hagi's heart was echoing in his ears. They came to his room. "Good night Kero," said Saya as she walked to her room. "Good night," he replied, "Saya." He opened the door and stepped into the room. He closed the door behind him. The world would soon learn what would become of Hagi. What would happen when he discoveries the fate that was sealed to him.


End file.
